Tell Her She's Amazing
by sweetxxfantasy
Summary: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather,and trusts no one. Her life was built on lies. When Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed and love blossoms between them, making Sakura's life a little less darker.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Syaoran

**Title**: Tell Her She's Amazing

**Summary**: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather, reducing her to a quiet teen who can't trust. Only the sight of Yukito brought her life, until Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura even though I wish I did. TT

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fic so please give me some reviews so I know how I am doing! Italics thoughts …happy reading D

**Chapter One: Meeting Syaoran**

It's been three years. Sakura Kinomoto watched Yukito as he gracefully got on the bus and sat down on an empty spot. He saw Sakura and said a kind and cheeful, "Ohayo."

Sakura blushed. She had fallen for Yukito's looks and kindess three years ago. They became friends on the bus. He went to the same school as Sakura, Tomoeda High, but was one year older. She looked into his twinkling eyes and said shyly, " Good morning." Then she peered out of the window, taking in the October weather.

When the bus reached Tomoeda High School, Yukito already left and nowhere to be seen. Sakura resumed to her cold exterior. As students passed her, they did not see the Sakura who blushed at Yukito. They saw a cold girl with eyes that were once filled with happiness was replaced with hostility.

As she entered homeroom, the whole class became quiet. _Figures_, Sakura thought, _they were talking about me again. _Sakura often heard the rumours, she beat up the biology professor, she cheated, she stole cigarettes. _What does it matter though? _She didn't care. She made her way to the back of the classroom, sitting down by herself. When the bell rang, the teacher, Mr. Clow Reed, entered in with a new student.

"Class, this is Syaoran Li. He came from Hong Kong and joined Tomoeda High. Everyone lets make him feel welcome. You can sit near...Sakura Kinomoto. She'll show you around later." Mr. Reed pointed towards her.

All the girls ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the sight of this new student. He had messy chestnut hair and round chocolate orbs for eyes that were a magnet of attraction.

Yet, Sakura only flickered her eyes for a second. Syaoran ignored Sakura's killer stare and merely said,"Hi! I'm guessing you can show me around later!"

Sakura grumbled and rolled her eyes. _Why is he talking to me anyway? _

"So, what's our first period today?" Syaoran asked.

"Math."

Jeez what's wrong with her, Syaoran thought, she doesn't have to be THAT cynical.

"What sport teams are here? I want to join soccer." Syaoran tried again.

Sakura exploded. "Shut up! OKAY? "

Syaoran didn't say anything until someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to the left and came face to face wit ha youn boy with dark blue-ish hair and glasses. "Hello Li, I'm Eriol Hiirigazawa," he said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Syaoran Li. Just call me Syaoran."

"Well you can just call me Eriol then. Anyway, I don't recommed you to make conversation with Kinomoto. She's a mean loner that will make your life miserablem, " he said a little too loudly.

Sakura looked straight at him, with daggers in her eyes, "Might I remind you, Hiirigazawa, if you bad mouth me one more time, you want to watch your face for the rest of your life."

Eriol gave Syaoran a see-what-I-mean look. They both laughed.

Eriol said, " I'll introduce you to some friends later. "

Throughout the day, Syaoran forgot about Sakura. During lunch time, Eriol introduced him to his girlfriend, Tomoyo Daidouji, Chiharu, Takashi Yamazaki, and Rika. Then he saw Sakura leave the school grounds.

"Are we allowed to leave for lunch?" he asked nodding at her direction.

"Technically, no. But in her case, yes. The teachers don't dare to cross her. She can do anything to create hell. Plus, she's the best swimmer and our school needs her. Our team sucks! No offense, Tomoyo," added Eriol as she looked at him crossly. (She's in the swim team too.)

During the afternoon, the History teacher announced that he will pair up people to do a project on ancient civilizations.

"And finally...Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li."

"WHAT?" yelled Sakura.

"Kinomoto, you will listen to what I instruct okay?" said the teacher.

She slumped in the chair. _I'm not that bad_, Syaoran thought and asked, " Want to go to the library after school?"

"I have swimming till 4:15, "she said.

_I guess that's a no_. But Syaoran insisted to do well on the project. "I'll wait."

As Sakura and the other swimming team members submerged in the cool, chlorine water, she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw Syaoran sitting on the deck with a book.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Sakura.

"Waiting for you," shot back Syaoran, "Library after remember?"

Sakura was about to say no until she heard her name. "KINOMOTO! STOP STARING AT GUYS AND GET TO WORK!"

The others giggled. Sakura, red with fury started to front-crawl. Less than five minutes, Sakura already completed eight laps.

_She's pretty good_, Syaoran stared at Sakura.

Then a familiar voice called out "SAKURA!"

She turned around and saw Yukito by the fence, waving. She blushed and asked, "Hey! Why are you here?"

"Oh I got a job here as swimming assistant. I needed money to take care of my grandma," replied Yukito, "I guess I'll see you here every Monday and Friday."

"Cool! Anyway I got to get back to work," said a very red Sakura. Syaoran noticed that she talked to Yukito with just kindness.

After swimming, Sakura grudginly headed to the library with Syaoran. "Who was that guy?" asked Syaoran.

"None of your business."

Their conversation terminated.

In the library, the pair of them researched on Ancient Greece for about an hour when the library had to close. Sakura walked east and realized that Syaoran was walking the same way home. _Great, we even live close by. Just my luck. _

Twelve minutes later, Syaoran reached his house. Sakura was glad it was before hers. She didn't want anyone to know where she resides.

When she got home, it was already 6:15. She was late. Opening the front door, she heard her stepfather yell," SAKURA YOU ARE SO..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N - Well that was the first chapter hoped you all like it even though it wasn't the greatest. Remember… REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: Seeing Sakura

**Tell Her She's Amazing**

**Author's Note:**well, here we go..chappie two is up )

[2012- updated/edited some errors]

**Disclaimer**: no, I don't own CCS. DON'T RUB IT IN! boohoo

**Chapter Two: Seeing Sakura's Pain**

"SAKURA YOU ARE SO LATE! IF YOU DONT GIVE ME A GOOD EXCUSE ON WHY YOU DIDN'T MAKE DINNER AND I HAD TO MAKE IT MYSELF," exclaimed Sakura's stepfather, Haruko.

" I had a project to work on and swimming club. That's all I have to say," said Sakura coldly. She stared in the blood red eyes of her step mother. Sakura's biological father, Fujitaka had died in a car crash when she was six. Her mother, Nadeshiko, remarried to Haruko who sworn to take care of Sakura and her brother, Touya. Nadeshiko believed him and took Touya with her to Japan for some work stuff, leaving Sakura alone.

"You speak to me with respect, you ignorant child," said Haruko and kicked Sakura and she fell down.

"You come home late and you don't tell me and you never prepare a decent dinner!" he continued shouting.

Sakura said, " It's not a decent dinner that I don't make, it's a dinner you don't appreciate."

Haruko grabbed Sakura by the collar and threw her to the wall. Then he slapped her and slapped her. He kicked her in the stomach until Sakura was morning on the ground.

Sakura refused to cry even though she held her tears in. Crying was a sign of weakness.

Finally, Haruko left to go the pub again. Sakura limped upstairs, while clutching her stomach. _It wasn't like this before_, Sakura thought. Before her mother left for Japan, Haruko was nice and kind and was as fatherly as possible. But when Nadeshiko left most of her money in her bank account for Sakura to use in Japan, and only a little to Haruko, he turned into an angry lunatic.

His goal was to make Sakura's life as miserable as possible and steal her money. Sakura had tried to run away and told the police but no one believed her. Therefore, Sakura had no one to turn to and no one to talk to. She had to be strong herself.

The next day, Sakura was on the bus, sleeping. She didn't get much sleep because her stomach was in major pain. When Yukito got on the bus, he saw Sakura sleeping with a strained look. "Oi, Sakura, you okay?" he asked lightly.

Sakura opened one eye and saw Yukito. He cares! "Yeah...I'm fine..bad sleep."

"Well get some more sleep. I have to study for my math test because I didn't have time last night."

"Good luck!"

"Arigatou!"

At school, Sakura ignored the buzz in the classroom. Her stomach began to really hurt and she didn't feel like speaking to anyone, even if they were speaking about her. She laid her head on her desk and waited for the bell. When Syaoran came, he stopped and stared at Sakura. "What's with her?" he asked Eriol.

"Dunno, been like that since morning. It happens from time to time. Nothing biggy," Eriol shrugged.

"Hey," said Syaoran towards Sakura, "Want to work on our project after school? At the library. You don't have swimming right?"

Sakura replied plainly, "Sure. Whatever you say." Syaoran cocked his head, "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone."

When it came to PE, Sakura started to run around the track until she felt blood coming from her side. It was the gash made by her father last night. The instructor came over, noticing Sakura's red stain. _Did she get in another fight?_ He ordered to Syaoran, "Li, can you please take Sakura to the nurse's?"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm even tho she refused. "I can walk by myself."

He was about to retort back when Sakura went limp in his arms.

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura saw a ball of moving brown. She blinked several times until she realized Syaoran was looming over her. "Eh? What happened?" she asked, dazed.

"You passed out," he pointed out. The nurse came over and told Sakura to go home. She said, "I'm okay."

And that was that.

At the end of every day of the week, Sakura and Syaoran sat at the library reading and researching quietly. For the next month, Sakura and Syaoran continued to finish their project. It was due next week on November 23rd. From time to time, Sakura made excuses about her cuts and injuries produced none other than her stepfather. Her pain increased though, as Haruko lost his job and is unsuccessful in finding a new one. Soon, Syaoran adapted to Sakura's attitude.

One day, while Sakura was at home, Syaoran decided to take a walk, half hoping to discover Sakura's residence. As he strolled he spotted a beautiful yellow brick house, with flowers on the front lawn or suspended from the roofs. _Whoever owns this house must be rich,_ he thought. Then he heard shouting. _And whoever owns this house must be angry,_he mused.

Little did he know it was Sakura's house. Before Syaoran walked past, he heard a man's voice yelling, "You selfish person I lost my job and all you can do is put her little body on the table and eat my food that I pay for!"

Syaoran stopped to listen, and became shocked when he heard Sakura's voice, "Like you've been doing real nicely. Didn't you just lose your job?"

After a few cracks heard by Syaoran, the front door opened and Sakura was 'thrown' out like a wet rag doll. "And don't come back until you learn how to speak to me you!" yelled Sakura's stepfather, completely oblivious to Syaoran's presence.

"K-Kinomoto? Are you all right?" he asked when he knew, clearly, she was not. Sakura saw him and ran, at full speed, away.

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3:Thanks

**Chapter Three: Thanks **

"Wait!" cried Syaoran. Whatever it is, he felt an electric current running through him, urging him to go after Sakura Kinomoto.

Adrenaline rushed throught Sakura's body. _Why was he here? What's he going to do now? What have I created?_She ran and ran until she collapsed in one of the swings at Penguin Park. Syaoran came, huffing and puffing, seconds later. Sakura bursted, "Why are you following me? GO AWAY!"

"Sakura, tell me. Is that why you were bleeding in PE? Let's take you to the hospital. Right now," was all Syaoran said.

"NO! Please," pleaded Sakura.

"Fine. My house." Suddenly, Syaoran lifted Sakura up and put her on his back. Sakura almost blushed. But she somehow let Syaoran have his way this time. Usually, she was the bossy one. People listened her, not the other way around.

At Syaoran's house, he gingerly bandaged Sakura's cuts and put medicine on them. Sakura was silent the whole time.

"No need to say thanks," he said. Sakura looked away.

"Look, Kinomoto. If what I saw made you like a cold hard nutshell, I understand. But you don't deserve it. But I couldn't leave you on the sidewalk like a dead crow. I promise I won't tell anyone, but, gosh, you have to report him to the authorities or someone. You need help," explained Syaoran kindly, unsure why he was being so kind. She fought back, "I don't need help! I can help myself. I don't need you telling me what's right okay?"

She got up, but due to her weakness, fell in Syaoran's arms. He felt colour rise to his cheeks. He suggested to drink some soup and just rest. Sakura stubbornly listened. When Sakura fell asleep, Syaoran stared at her beautiful angel face. _Kirei._ All of a sudden, he took out his hand and smoothed out her long hair. Instantly, he pulled back just in case she woke up.

Later that night while Syaoran was sleeping, Sakura crept out of bed. Somehow, she felt that someone was patting her. She grabbed a pen and scribbled one word on a sticky note; and left his house.

The next morning, when Syaoran saw that Sakura wasn't in his spare bedroom, he started to swear. _What if she went back to her place?_ He quickly got dressed and rushed to the door. But a piece of paper stuck on it made him halt. It was Sakura's writing.

It read- " Thanks."

A.N – short chapter, I'll promise to write a longer one next time. Hope you all enjoyed it though. It seems that Sakura and Syaoran are starting to bond XD o if I my story becomes too draggy PLEASE warn me " its my bad habit and stuff. Sorry!

Kirei beautiful


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding

**Chapter Four: Bonding**

When Syaoran arrived at school, he spotted Sakura in her usual spot. He came over to her and whispered loudly, "WHERE DID YOU GO? DID YOU GO BACK HOME? Was he there?"

Sakura felt a pull in her heart. It almost felt good to have some care for her. "Er...I went to get my bag. He wasn't home. He went to find a new job."

Sighing in relief, Syaoran asked, "Look, do you want to go to my house to work after school? Instead of the library?"

"Swimming practice. Can't."

"I'll wait," Syaoran said and she gave him a be-my-guest-look.

During lunchtime, Syaoran found Sakura eating under a giant oak tree, alone. Nothing unusual for her. She was used to isolation. Out of nowhere, Syaoran jumped right in front of Sakura. "ACKKKKK! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM LI? Can't a person have any peace here?" she cried.

"Well you looked…like you needed someone to eat lunch with," Syaoran said carefully.

"Look, I'm fine, Li"

"Call me Syaoran."

"LI! Just because you kind of saved me once does not mean we're friends or anything." Sakura said exasperatedly. _Friends, chehhh, they're useless,_ Sakura thought, thinking of the painful memory three years ago.

**flashback**

"Tsk tsk Sakura, you want to watch your foot next time," sneered Tomoyo when she tripped Sakura with her foot.

Sakura watched in shock as her "best" friend kissed Eriol, Sakura's five year crush. Tomoyo also lied to her friends, saying Sakura had done drugs.

"You stole my perfect life. Eriol is mine and so is your popularity."

Tomoyo Daidouji stamped on their friendship bracelet that was lying on the ground. Sakura silently sobbed into tears, knowing life would never be the same again.

**End flashback**

Sakura felt a drop of tear rolling down her cheek. Syaoran felt that he was in an awkward position right now. "You okay?" he asked and handed a handkerchief with cherry blossoms on it.

She took it gratefully. "Tell anyone about this…Li or else... by the way, how come you have such a girly handkerchief?" She half smiled.

_Was that a smile I just saw,_ Syaoran thought. He laughed, "Yes o mighty one. I don't dare tell your secrets. What's wrong with cherry blossoms?" And then he walked away.

Clutching his handkerchief, Sakura once again felt something in her heart- a sense of warmth.

Splash. School had finally ended and Sakura found the pool inviting. She back crawled several laps, making sure Yukito was watching. Syaoran watched them with a tinge of envy.

When their swimming practice was over, Syaoran got up, expecting Sakura to walk over to him. Instead, she went up to Yukito, laughing and making conversation. _Why is it him that she can talk to so easily?_

While walking back to Syaoran's house, Sakura tripped over her shoe until he pulled on her arm. Falling backward, he pulled Sakura too and she fell on him. She blinked several times. He stared deeply in her emerald eyes._ So beautiful and distracting, _he thought. Immediately, she got up and walked away.

"Was that a BLUSH I just saw?" Syaoran asked to himself. He ran quickly to catch up with Sakura. As they entered in Sakura's house, she started to screech loudly.

"What?" asked Syaoran, his chocolate eyes etched with concern.

Sakura answered, with fear in her tone, "Oh no! I have to go back to my house! My half of the project is in there."

AN- I know I made Tomoyo a mean person and everything, but sometimes she annoys me so yeahhhhhhhhhh ..Reviews !


	5. Chapter 5:Protection

**Tell Her She's Amazing **

**Author's note: **ARIGATOU for all the awesome reviews you gave me! I love you guys….you guys ROCK … that is why I am quickly writing another chapter just for you!

**Chapter Five: Protection **

Sakura and Syaoran walked back to Sakura's house to get their project.

"Is your stepfather going to be home?" asked Syaoran, who felt nervous as well.

"I actually don't know. He might have found a job. Not sure. I don't know if I'm even allowed to go back home yet! And if he is home…" said Sakura worriedly.

Syaoran reassured her, "Don't worry. I'll be there. I know martial arts. Trained since five years old. I'll protect you."

Sakura definitely blushed this time. _Protect me?_ When they reached Sakura's house, they saw the lights were on.

"He's home."

Sakura opened the door and peered inside.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO COME HOME?" roared Haruko and they heard glass shattering on the floor.

"I just want to get my project, stepfather. I'll be back home at six and make dinner and everything," Sakura said quickly. She wanted to get out as fast as possible.

"You stay right here young lady until I put you right. Who did you bring with you? The police?" barked her stepfather.

Sakura stuttered, "A-a friend. I-I'm g-going to go now." She quickly grabbed her stuff and pushed Syaoran out the door. Just before she left, Haruko kicked Sakura at her back. She collapsed on Syaoran as her stepfather slammed the door.

Sakura fell on top of Syaoran. She moaned as she held her back. Syaoran looked horrified, "SAKURA! Are you okay?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?" she screamed, "I HATE YOU SYAORAN!"

Syaoran looked shocked._ She called me Syaoran, she called me Syaoran!_ "Can you walk, Sakura?" he asked.

"You call me Sakura?"

"You did call me Syaoran."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Whatever. Can I call you Sakura? And you can call me Syaoran. Please?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Syaoran? I don't think I can walk. My back really hurts. I think its swollen."

Without speaking, Syaoran swept Sakura off her feet, and carried her in his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" she cried. But he didn't, and Sakura didn't complain any further.

When they reached Syaoran's house, Syaoran put Sakura on his bed. "Turn over. I need to look at your back," he said.

Sakura did and he lifted her shirt up, and his eyes widened. Sakura had a large blue, purple, bruise as big as two hands where Haruko had kicked her. But either than that, there were other bruises of blue, green, and purple. There were cuts as long as three inches and deep gashes_. Sakura, did he do this to you, _he wondered and suddenly he wanted to cry. He swallowed his tears and took out some ointment.

"Sakura…are you okay? There…. I see your pain. I'm…I'm so sorry," Syaoran said.

She answered shortly, "It's okay."

He bandaged all her wounds, including all the previous ones. After he was done, Sakura thanked him, "Thanks. You didn't have to."

"But I wanted to. I used to complain about not having enough of anything. I used to complain that training was too hard, that my mother and father spoiled me too much. Sakura, can you promise me something?" he asked.

Before she can answer yes or no, he said, "Can you promise me to let me protect you?"

Author's Note: Chapter five is done…. Ooh is Syaoran so cute or what? Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: Just For You

**Tell Her She's Amazing**

**Author's Note:** THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS…another chapter completed. Enjoy

**Chapter Eight: Just for You**

Syaoran couldn't believe it came out of his mouth. He waited for Sakura's answer.

"Protection? I can protect myself!" exclaimed Sakura. To prove herself, she got up and tried to walk, but fell down. She held her side and her eyes squeezed in pain.

"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran and lifted Sakura on the bed. Suddenly, she broke down in tears.

He comforted her, "It's okay. Tell me. I'll listen. Just tell me anything you want to say."

"Why? Why are you so kind?" she demanded.

Syaoran was taken aback. "Because, after being your partner and everything, you're not bad Sakura. You're just lonely. I can't bear to look at you like this. It hurts me. You don't deserve this."

She looked into his eyes directly. Then she began to speak, "I had a good life. I had a mom, dad, and brother. Well, my dad died and my mom remarried to that monster. And after, it all went downhill. I was pretty depressed and no fun, but other classmates were there for me. Tomoyo, my ex-best friend, stole my boyfriend, Eriol, so I guess they both betrayed me. And she spread false rumours about me."

As if Syaoran could feel all her pain that she suffered, he grabbed Sakura and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. _That Tomoyo, caused Sakura's life hell. Everytime she asks me to go out I'm going to say no. And Eriol? Him? He seemed so nice,_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura let him hug her. She hadn't felt such caring love since years ago. She almost lost that feeling forever until Syaoran brought it back. She whispered, "Thank You Syaoran. Your promise is granted."

He smiled and patted her head. He will protect this girl.

"SAKURA! WAKE UP! We're going to be late for school!"

Sakura opened her eyes, wondering who was calling her._ Oh yeah, I'm in Syaoran's house. _"COME ON SAKURA! Hurry. I made us lunch!" cried Syaoran.

She finally rose from her bed and quickly got dressed. With six minutes before the bell rang, the two of them left Syaoran's house. They arrived thirty second late at Tomoeda High. Some of the classmates gave odd looks, seeing Sakura and Syaoran arrive together, and even late since Sakura was always early for school.

"What are you looking at? Can't people arrive late at the same time?" snapped Sakura, reading the faces of her peers.

Everyone resumed to their work. They knew the rule. Talking back to Sakura was as bad as burning the country flag. The morning went by quickly. Syaoran tried to catch Sakura's attention but she ignored him.

At lunchtime, Syaoran tried to find Sakura. He had taken both their lunches so Sakura didn't have any food. While searching for Sakura, Tomoyo came and asked Syaoran if they can have lunch together. Not wanting to be mean, Syaoran half-heartedly agreed.

They sat down on the grass. Tomoyo saw Syaoran's extra sandwich and asked if she could have one._ You already stole Sakura's life and you can't leave her lunch alone, _Syaoran thought.

"NO!" he yelled a bit too aggressively, "I mean, I have a big appetite. " He began to eat and to search for any signs of Sakura.

Sakura was sitting on the branch of the giant oak tree, watching Syaoran eating lunch with Tomoyo. _Hmph, so much for protection if he's eating lunch with a backstabber, _she thought. Her stomach growled. She hasn't eaten a decent meal for a while. Finally, she jumped out of the tree and walked past them deliberately so Syaoran can see her.

Syaoran saw Sakura and immediately got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Tomoyo.

"Washroom."

"With a sandwich?"

"With a sandwich. I'm going to eat along the way," said Syaoran quickly and hurried to catch up with Sakura. She was at the vending machine, but looking at her wallet, she didn't have enough money. Then, a sandwich in the corner caught her eye. _A floating sandwich,_ she thought, _I must be dreaming. _She glanced up and saw Syaoran handing it to her. "Eh?"

"This is yours," said Syaoran. She stared at the squashed sandwich and Syaoran's red face from running. Sweat covered the plastic wrapping.

"I thought you would give it to Tomoyo. Now I'm guessing you ditched Tomoyo and ran here to give me this sandwich," giggled Sakura as she poked it, "It looks pretty inedible."

"Sorry. But you HAVE to eat it!" wailed Syaoran. He spent ten minutes making her sandwich and one minute on his.

"Why?"

"Because it has chicken, mayonnaise, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, and no pickles," stated Syaoran. _I really couldn't tell her that I spent forever preparing this just for her._

Sakura blinked, "How do you know I don't want pickles?"

"You said it in your dream last night. Woke me up. You were screaming 'no pickles!'" mused Syaoran.

Sakura blushed. Syaoran smiled, "I made you blush! I was just kidding! You should blush more. It looks cute. Kawaii!"

Sakura turned even redder and started chasing Syaoran around.

Little did they know, Eriol Hiirigazawa was observing the whole time.

**Author's Note: **Well how was Chapter six? Syaoran x Sakura forever and ever! Thanks for all your reviews! Please review for this chapter. More reviews equal faster update and more chapters!


	7. Chapter 7: Two Sided Personality

**Tell Her She's Amazing**

**Chapter Eight: 2 Sided Personality **

After school, Syaoran recommended Sakura not to go swimming. She sighed and agreed. She didn't want people to see the markings on her back. Plus, she couldn't swim from the kick her stepfather had given. She went over to Yukito and told him she couldn't make it to swimming. Yukito's kind, sad eyes almost made Sakura want to tell him the truth.

"Really Sakura? Well if you really can't swim right now, don't force yourself. I guess its okay. But I'm only doing this to my star swimmer." Yukito winked.

Sakura's face was flushed with red. She laughed, "Hey, don't jinx my swimming skills."

Yukito laughed. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll walk you home next week. We could have a smoothie or something?"

"Definitely."

When Syaoran saw Sakura's red face and her beautiful smile at Yukito, he felt ebbs of anger and envy. _How come she can be so happy around him,_ he wondered. Sakura came up to him and informed Syaoran she should be going home now._ No_, screamed Syaoran inside. "Don't we have a project to work on?"

"Aren't we done?" she asked.

"ICE CREAM! We should get ice cream," announced Syaoran. He couldn't understand why, but he felt he needed to stick with Sakura. After all, he was here to protect her.

"Haha, no Syaoran. I really should get home or else…" Sakura trailed off.

Syaoran sighed, "Well at least we can walk home together."

Sakura agreed. "You do know I have a reputation to keep up."

"Who care what people see you?" asked Syaoran and left Sakura speechless.

On the way home, a voice interrupted them. "Looking cozy now, are we?"

They both jumped. Eriol Hiirigazawa stepped out of the shadows. Sakura looked stunned. "What are you doing here Hiirigazawa?"

"What are you doing with Syaoran? He doesn't know you that well," snapped Eriol.

Sakura felt furious, "You are not controlling me. Get out before I hurt you."

"Sakura," Eriol replied softly, "You would never hurt me. C'mon, we need to talk."

Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, spreading his arms, as if daring Eriol to come any further. Unexpectedly, Eriol came closer and punched Syaoran right in the face, knocking him and Sakura down.

"I hate you Eriol. Just leave okay?" cried Sakura, picking herself and Syaoran up. Syaoran kicked Eriol's shins and they both started to fight. Sakura ran and tried to get between them, pulling them apart, until Eriol kicked Sakura in the head. Syaoran became furious; he picked up Eriol and threw him down. "DON'T TOUCH SAKURA!"

Sakura, feeling dizzy, fell on the ground, holding her head. Syaoran came up to her. "Sakura? Oh my gosh, okay I'm taking you to my house."

He went up to Eriol, "Leave Sakura alone. I don't know what is between you two, but Sakura obviously doesn't want your company here. Good bye Hiirigazawa. I thought we were friends but I don't think so anymore."

Syaoran swept Sakura off her feet and carrid her in his arms. He ran away as fast as possible. When they arrived at his house, Syaoran abruptly bandaged Sakura's head.

"Eriol? Is he gone?" mumbled Sakura.

Syaoran nodded, "Don't worry. Sakura, what's going on between you two?"

"Just stuff… please leave him alone. He's just… I really can't explain now," said Sakura, avoiding Syaoran's gaze.

"Is it something you can't tell me?" Syaoran asked. Inside, he felt hurt and anger and even jealousy. He was jealous that Eriol had obviously created impact on Sakura's life and she wouldn't tell them.

Sakura guiltily said yes. "I'll explain later. Thanks for being there for me though. Eriol was right though, I don't know you well enough. I'm sorry, but trusting others is a hard thing to do. But thanks for everything, Syaoran."

He sighed and felt a twinge of exclusion. He shook off that feeling. Sakura announced that she should go home.

"You cant! Not in this condition!" yelled Syaoran. He couldn't let Sakura go like that.

She simply shrugged. "Bye."

She opened the front door and left before Syaoran could stop her.

At the Kinomoto's residence, Sakura prepared dinner while her stepfather was puking in the toilet after drinking too much beer. When he came out, Sakura was putting macaroni on the table.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU PIECE OF FILTH! You come home running late everyday or not come home at all. This isn't a hotel you know! Looking at you makes me lose your appetite. Go away," shouted Sakura's stepfather.

Sakura tried to leave quickly before Haruko exploded, but she was too slow. He grabbed Sakura's shirt and looked squarely in her eye. He threw her against the wall, hard. Haruko then picked her up by the collar and threw her outside in the back yard. He then locked the door so she couldn't get in. "I want you to stay there and think about your wrong doings!"

Sakura banged the door until her fists hurt, but it was no use. Her stepfather left the house. Then, she heard thunder. For the first time after a beating, Sakura began to cry.

**Flashback**

Sakura was five years old when she heard thunder and saw lighting. She started to cry, "Mommy, what's that noise and spark?'

Nadeshiko gazed lovingly upon her five year old daughter. "Well, when God is mad, he cries and shouts and creates al l that energy called lightning. Don't worry, you're going to be safe, okay?

Sakura never feared thunder and lightning again.

**End flashback **

She looked up at the sky. It rained harder.

**Author's Note:** This was a long chapter and took me forever to write but that's because I was on msn for a long time. Tell me what you think by reviews reviews and more reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: Fever

**Tell Her She's Amazing**

**Author's Note: **Hi. Sorry but I made a mistake in Chapter seven. I wrote "chapter eight" instead, haha, I hope it didn't make anyone confused.

**Chapter Eight: Fever **

When Sakura arrived at school the next day, she was bruised and battered on the outside; on the inside she felt nauseous and sick. She knew she had a bad fever, but she forced herself to go to school. Her stepfather would never take her to the doctors, let alone buy medicine.

The students whispered when Sakura passed them, and she returned an icy glare. She slumped into her chair. Syaoran arrived early as well, and was in fury when he saw Sakura's state.

"Sakura! What happened to you?" he asked.

"Erghh, nothing. Leave me alone," she said groggily. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was running through fire.

"Sakura, you're all red. Are you sure you feel okay?" he asked, concerned.

"GO AWAY!" cried Sakura, mustering up all the energy left in her system.

A look of hurt crossed Syaoran's face. "I have to protect you, Sakura."

Sakura just left him standing there when the bell rang. Sakura felt nauseous during P.E. Unfortunately, the class had to run six laps as practice in the beginning. After one lap, Sakura felt the world was spinning. Suddenly, she fell unconscious on the ground.

"KINOMOTO!" yelled the instructor, 'This is not the time to play games. Get up!"

Students snickered, but Sakura did not respond. He went over to her and nudged her. Syaoran felt mad that they would think Sakura was pretending. He ran over to her. "She's unconscious! Can't you see that? What kind of teacher are you?"

"Li. You do not speak to me like that. You and Sakura are going to go home. I am giving you a half day suspension."

Syaoran did not care. He was glad since he can take Sakura to the hospital.

At the Tomoeda Hospital, the nurses put Sakura in a bed in a private room. Syaoran was rich so he paid for all the expenses. Sakura was still sleeping so he sat by her bed. Apparently, she was suffering a bad case of pneumonia.

Two hours later…

"My head…."

Syaoran fell asleep on Sakura's bed. He opened his eyes and found Sakura awake, trying to reach a glass of water. Syaoran quickly rushed to her aid and poured a cup of water for her.

"Thanks. Why am I in the hospital?" Sakura asked, "And why are you here? It's two o'clock! We should be in school!"

Syaoran explained what had happened. "It's all right."

"You got a half day suspension because of me?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever it's okay."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…."

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm going home now. Ja ne," said Sakura, pretending to get out of bed.

Syaoran stopped her, "No! Okay, I just kind of talked back to the P.E teacher. Well, he thought you were faking unconscious."

Sakura laughed. "I still have to go though. Because stepfather is going to kill me. Also, hospital fares get pretty expensive, I can't afford it, not to mention I'm also in a private room! Also, I'm not missing school!" explained Sakura.

Syaoran reassured her, "Don't worry; I paid for your expenses already. I'll bring you school work as well. I already finished my homework so I'll stay with you tonight. And who cares about him?"

"You don't have to. I never owe anyone anything. What do you want for all this?" asked Sakura. _I'm sorry Syaoran, I just can't trust you yet, trusting people is too hard, _she thought sadly. She thought about Eriol and Tomoyo backstabbing her, and how her mother remarried even though she promised she would love Fukjitaka forever.

Syaoran looked amazed. "Nothing, Sakura! I'm doing all this from my heart."

Sakura was about to answer, until she started to cough uncontrollably.

"You still have a fever of 104.5. You have pneumonia. What happened to you?" said Syaoran worriedly.

Sakura continued to cough until Syaoran gave her a cup of water. She started to explain what happened when she got home to when she had to stay in the backyard. Hearing all of this, Syaoran pulled Sakura over and hugged her. But she pulled away.

"Why?" he asked Sakura. She looked away, trying to think of a reasonable excuse.

As she was about to say something, Eriol stepped in.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. And about Eriol, there's something special about him. I'm getting a idea and I'm working on it, you'll find out who he is at the end. I didn't expect so much reviews for my last chapter so here's another chapter just for awesome CCS fans! Reviews reviews!


	9. Chapter 9:Running Away

**Tell Her She's Amazing**

**Author's note: **Oh yeah, I know the whole Eriol is confusing but stick with it because I have an idea and no, Sakura and Eriol are not dating, there's something else. SO PLEASE KEEP on reading. Thanks for all the reviews btw, they really helped me. SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG UPDATE..I'm kinda busy these days

**Chapter Nine: Running Away**

"What are you doing here?" stormed Syaoran, seeing Eriol walk in.

"I need to exchange a few words with her," he simply said.

Syaoran was about to protest until Sakura said, "Let him."

Eriol stepped over to Sakura's bed. She gave Syaoran a look and he knew that he should leave their room. He left angrily, wondering what was up. He tried to peek in, but saw Sakura and Eriol talking. Five minutes later, he left the room and Syaoran went back in.

"Why- what did you guys talk about?" asked a very curious Syaoran.

"Look, there's nothing special between us. I'll explain later. I need my rest," said Sakura and fell asleep.

When Sakura remained in the hospital for a couple days, until she got better. Syaoran came by everyday and brought her homework and food. He was glad that he didn't see Eriol again.

When Sakura arrived home after the hospital incident, her stepfather demanded where she was. She replied, "I'm not telling you where I was because you wouldn't care."

"Don't speak to me like that," he said, raising his hand to hit her. But Sakura dodged Haruko.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared furiously, and kicked her shoulder. (He's almost seven feet tall.)

"Look. I'm going to rent a room in a hotel for a couple days," said Sakura coldly, pretending to be oblivious that her shoulder was aching and bleeding. "I'm going to leave and you stay away. Soon, I'm going to make sure you're going to hell and get back everything you stole from me."

"YOU never threaten me!" yelled Haruko, amazed at his step daughter's words.

"Well now I am! Syaonara!" Sakura yelled, and ran to her room to get her bags that were ready for her.

Her stepfather ran up the stairs to chase her, but he wasn't as fast as Sakura. He managed to shove Sakura rolling down the stairs. But she pounced up and ran out of the front door.

"FINE LEAVE! You piece of filth! Don't ever dare enter my house!"

Sakura ran as fast as she can. On her way to the Tomoeda Hotel, she saw Syaoran walking the direction toward her. For some reason, she didn't want him to know where she was, and hid in the corner and prayed he didn't see her. After a while, she left her hiding spot, until she felt a cool hand on her back.

She yelped.

Sakura turned around and stared in a pair of amber eyes. "Sakura! Why were you avoiding me?" he asked.

She looked down, "No, I wasn't."

"Yes you did. I saw you and you ran away. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Later." Sakura ran away before Syaoran could respond, leaving him and his thoughts.

Sakura had enough money to rent a room for a week. _After that,_ she thought, _I have no idea._

She sat on her bed and studied her surroundings.

"How dull," she muttered, "Why did I ever end up here?"

Sakura didn't know why she ran away. She didn't know why she did it now, and why didn't she do it before. _Was it Syaoran Li_, she thought, _why is he making life so much more different now. _

Suddenly, her cell phone emitted a beep. She received a message from Syaoran. She scanned it.

_Sakura- where are you? I'm worried sick. Went to your house. He said you left. CALL ME!_

Sakura sighed. She really did want to talk to Syaoran, tell him everything- her thoughts, her feelings, her life. But she couldn't or she wasn't Sakura anymore.

"I'm me. I can't let people interefere with my life. If I do, they get hurt, or I get hurt," she whispered, "Sorry, Syaoran."

She deleted his message.


	10. Chapter 10: Alone and Away?

**Title**: Tell Her She's Amazing

**Summary**: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather, reducing her to a quiet teen who can't trust. Only the sight of Yukito brought her life, until Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura even though I wish I did.

**Chapter 10**: Alone and Away

Sakura found refuge in a nearby hotel. She used all her pocket money to get a room for three days. _Great, after three days I'm going to be homeless,_ she thought. She threw herself on the bed and a tear trickled down her face.

**Flashback**

Eriol closed the door of Sakura's room when she was in the hospital. Syaoran was outside, waiting impatiently.

"Hey, sis," smirked Eriol.

"You have no right to call me that," said Sakura coldly. Eriol was actually Haruko's son, Sakura's half brother. Haruko married Eriol's mother secretly a long time ago, then married Nadeshiko for money. Sakura found out when she heard her stepfather on the phone. When he found out, he had beaten her. She had sworn not to tell anyone, not even her mother. The news would break her heart! She had loved her stepfather, and Sakura didn't want to ruin her happiness. Eriol and his mother lived in a separate house. Haruko visited them often.

"I call you whatever I want. Stay away from Syaoran. He's too good for you. You don't want to endanger his life, your mother's life, or your brother's life. Or your filthy life," said Eriol, "We will get your fortune."

**End flashback.**

To protect her family, Sakura had to face solitude.

At school, Sakura ignored everyone (except Yukito.) Sakura ate lunch where Syaoran could not find her. She was the first to leave when school ended. She skipped swimming practice.

Yukito was standing by the pool. He was unhappy by Sakura's absence. He saw Syaoran.

"Oi! Li!" he yelled, motioning Syaoran to come over.

"Yeah?" Syaoran questioned him. He was unhappy that Sakura had seem to enjoy Yukito's company for than himself.

Yukito asked, "Have you seen Sakura? She's late."

"No."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to call her."

"She won't pick up."

"Oh yes she will."

Yukito took out his phone and called Sakura. Sakura (in her hotel,) saw Yukito calling her and she couldn't help but feel delighted. She picked up quickly, "Yukito?"

"SAKURA? WHERE are you? We have swimming!" exclaimed Yukito.

"Sorry. I …uh..don't feel well," lied Sakura.

"Okay, hope you feel better. Come next time," said Yukito and hung up.

"You see, Li, she didn't ignore me?" laughed Yukito, "What's between you two anyways?"

Syaoran just grumbled and turn away. _Why_, he thought, _why did she talk to him, and not me?_

Sakura was eating when someone knocked on her hotel bedroom door. She opened it and her stepfather, Haruko, bursted in.

"There you are! You think you can hide from me? It wasn't that hard to find you. All I had to do was go to any nearby possible places where you would be and I showed them a photo of you and said you have some rare contagious disease! Well, they want you gone now. And don't worry, I took your money back," cried Haruko with a look of triumph.

"I'm not going, you big, fat, lazy, greedy, selfish, two-timing man!" yelled Sakura.

"I.Said.Go. GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Sakura got up, put everything in her bag, and walked towards the window. Her room was about 25 feet higher than the ground.

"Laters," she said and she turned to the window. She stood on a chair.

Then, Sakura jumped down.


	11. Chapter 11: What Syaoran feels

A.N- sorry I haven't updated for a WHILE….but I hope I can finish this before school starts.

Disclaimer: I dun own CCS.

**Chapter 11: What Syaoran feels**

Sakura screamed as she landed on the rough earth. Her ankles instantly swelled. Her whole body was covered with blood and scratches. Her arm bent in a funny way. She had broken her left arm. A nasty gash in her shoulder was bleeding like crazy. Sakura ignored all the pain, got up, and limped away before Haruko caught up to her.

She kept on limping until she bumped into a person. She apologized, but the person had a strong grip on her arm. She winced at the pain. She looked up and found herself facing Syaoran. Sakura swore loudly inside.

"Sakura! What the hec happened to you?" he cried out, looking at Sakura in alarm. His eyes were sad and gentle.

"Nothing! Let go! It hurts!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran loosened his grip. "I said I'll protect you. Come with me. You need to go to the hospital. NOW!"

Syaoran picked Sakura up in his arms and started walking. Sakura muttered audibly, "Some protecting. I jumped from a window like a billion feet high."

"You WHAT?" yelled Syaoran, "Why didn't you tell me where you were? What's wrong? Ever since that hospital visit you've been acting funny…"

"Look, Syaoran. I know you're a nice guy, but I don't trust anyone. No one's ever there for me, and I'm used to that now," said Sakura, looking away. She did trust Syaoran, she believed in him, but Eriol's threat ruined everything.

Syaoran was quiet. Sakura said, "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything later. When I'm better. It's complicated."

"I want to know. I want to be part of your complications."

Sakura just smiled weakly and didn't say anymore.

At the hospital, Sakura's arm was put into a cast. All her other injuries were bandaged. Afterwards, Sakura decided to go home.

"I'm coming with you. Haruko had something to do with these injuries and I would like a word with him," said Syaoran firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Sakura. Syaoran was about to follow Sakura as she left, but the nurse made Syaoran fill out Sakura's paperwork since she left and someone needed to fill them.

On the way home, Sakura saw Yukito with a bag of groceries. Yukito saw Sakura's state. She tried to hide, but he already saw her. "Sakura!" he cried, "What on earth happened to you!"

Sakura started to cry. Tears were coming down like waterfalls, and Yukito put down his stuff and held her fragile body in his arms. Suddenly, Sakura heard herself telling Yukito about the abuse, about her parents, about her jump, about her fear. Sakura looked up and felt that only Yukito seemed to be able to help her now.

"Sorry, you didn't want to hear all that," mumbled Sakura.

"Don't be," he said gently, "But you should find official help. Someone who could put an end to this."

"I can't," whimpered Sakura, "I just can't. It's hard to explain, but more people might get hurt."

Yukito said, "Why don't you stay with me for the night. It's only me and my grandma, and my dog Yue at home. Sounds good?"

For the first time in a while, Sakura smiled. She nodded.

Sakura sat on the bed in Yukito's guest bedroom. She started to feel guilty leaving Syaoran by himself. _I wonder if he's mad at me,_ she thought. She called him.

"Hello? Sakura?" Syaoran said on the phone line.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Are…are you mad at me?"

"I want to be. But you know I can't."

"Thanks."  
"Where are you?"

"Yukito's. I'm fine. Don't come. I'll see you at school."

"Why are you there? You're welcome at my place anytime!"

"I have things in my mind. Bye, Syaoran."

Sakura hung up, leaving a very frustrated Syaoran holding the phone.

Syaoran paced in his room. _Why_, he thought, _why Yukito? Why do I feel so jealous, what does Sakura actually mean to me?_

_She's a friend…_

_A friend I want to see daily…_

_A friend I want to protect…_

_A friend I would die for…_

_More than a friend…._

A.N – Well please review more coming soon! I'm glad people are reading this again, even though I stopped writing after a year! Arigatou!


	12. Chapter 12: Sakura, Alone Again

**Title**: Tell Her She's Amazing

**Summary**: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather, reducing her to a quiet teen who can't trust. Only the sight of Yukito brought her life, until Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor

**Chapter 12: Sakura, Alone Again**

Sakura was trying to sleep when Yukito knocked on her door.

"Sakura? You asleep yet?" Yukito's soft voice was heard outside.

"No. Come in," said Sakura, "My arm really hurts. And my ankle."

"I brought you some ice," said Yukito, coming in, "I'll help you sooth your injuries."

Sakura nodded. She enjoyed Yukito's presence. Despite her love for independence, she could not help it. Yukito had been her object of affections for years.

"Are you going to find any professional help, Sakura?" asked Yukito.

"No. I said so. Syaoran already knows about all this," replied Sakura.

"Fine, I respect your decisions, not that I agree with them. And I won't tell anyone unless you want me to. And that Li kid. He cares. Don't be too harsh on him," said Yukito.

Sakura nodded. She looked at Yukito and suddenly hugged him as if she could give all her pains and fears to him and he would accept them. Yukito patted her head and muttered cheerfully, "Silly."

The next morning, Yukito and Sakura went to school together. When they arrived, a very tired-looking Syaoran was standing by the door, waiting.

"Li!" said Yukito, "Morning."

Syaoran muttered a "good morning" and faced Sakura, "How's your arm? Are you all right? Do you need anything? You know, you can stay over at my place…How are you?"

"Never been better," said Sakura sarcastically, patting her cast. She headed straight to her homeroom. Syaoran quickened his pace to catch up with her rapid steps. Yukito already left for his class.

"Sakura! Stop avoiding me! Would you just explain to me what happened between you and me? It's driving me crazy!" exclaimed Syaoran.

"Look. I thought things over. At classes, we're partners since we're assigned partners for the whole year. During times when we're not learning, you're Syaoran Li with your friends, and I go back to my life the way it was before," stated Sakura as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura could feel the pain burning in Syaoran's eyes now. She had no choice. Eriol could hurt the ones that were close to her, and Sakura couldn't afford that. He did not know about Yukito yet, and it was only a matter of time before Sakura would be left friendless again.

A hundred thoughts were running in Syaoran's mind. _Why,_ he thought sadly, _why is she doing this? Does she know this hurts? I just want to be there, to protect her. She's frail on the inside and outside._

"How come Yukito can enter your life?" demanded Syaoran. He couldn't help feel rushes of jealousy when he thought of Yukito.

"If this have to do anything with that stepfather of yours.." said Syaoran.

"No. These are my decisions. Just don't get anymore involved. It's for your own good."

"I like being involved. Involved in your life."

"I don't. Go away before I throw a punch at you. Just because my left arm is broken, my right arm is still as good as ever."

Sakura went and sat down in the far corner of the classroom. Syaoran was about to follow until his friend Takashi motioned him to join him and his friends- Eriol, Tomoyo, and all the other people who were against his precious Sakura Kinomoto.

For several weeks, Sakura's broken arm was the topic of conversation. Everyone asked Syaoran since he was her school partner.

"Did she finally lose a fight?"

"Did she hit someone too much?"

"Did she try to kill herself or something?"

"Is this another way to skip classes?"

"The swimming team is horrible without her now, I wonder if she broke her arm to skip that?"

Syaoran didn't answer a single question. He didn't give any answers either. He would keep Sakura's life to himself.

Meanwhile, Sakura sat under a tree. She moaned in pain. She had gone back home after two nights staying at Yukito's. She decided she should stand up to her disgusting stepfather. But she remembered, her mother's happiness depended on him, and she tried to go home as late as possible everyday. Last night, her stepfather had given Sakura a hard beating. She purposely came to school late so Syaoran wouldn't question her. In classes, she avoided him.

Syaoran stared at Sakura. She had bruises on her arms, and he was deeply concerned. He tried to confront her, but she walked away. He wanted her to stay within his eye to see if anyone would harm her, so he stopped bothering her.

Abruptly, Sakura decided to run out of the school grounds, which was a daily habit. Syaoran frowned. He would have to follow her, again. Eriol's eyes followed Sakura. He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13:On the Brink of Death

**Title**: Tell Her She's Amazing

**Summary**: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather, reducing her to a quiet teen who can't trust. Only the sight of Yukito brought her life, until Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter Thirteen: On the Brink of Death**

Sakura strolled down the streets. She enjoyed breaking the rules, and best of all, no one really cared what happened to her.

Except for Syaoran.

She noticed he always followed her, but she didn't mind. As long as he was out of her way and Eriol's harm, it was fine.

As she passed an alley, Sakura thought someone was staring at her. She went inside, "Hello?"

She saw a shadow move. A large figure stood out. He was dressed in black and it was impossible to see his face. Sakura felt his grip on her shoulder. Instantly, she kicked back, but the person did not budge. He was strong indeed.

"Hey there pretty lady. I know you're a rich gal. Why not we make a deal? Give me your money and you'll be safe. If not…" The stranger laughed.

_How does he know if I'm rich or not? Does he know me?_ Sakura thought.

Sakura opened her mouth and screamed; she hoped someone would find her. Syaoran usually followed her. Will he find her?

The stranger clamped his hand over her mouth, another hand reached into her uniform's pockets. Sakura yanked the stranger's hand and he staggered back. Tingles of pain spread through her healing left arm. He took out a large, thick stick and hit her on the legs which caused Sakura to collapse. Sakura struggled to stand up and regain balance, but it was extremely difficult. The stranger grabbed Sakura and pushed her entire body to the wall.

"What's your bank number?"

He had a cold voice, like ice. Sakura mustered all her strength and screamed again, "That's a secret between me and the Kinomoto family!"

She felt the stranger hitting her. _I'm going to die,_ she thought, _I love you mom, Touya…I'll never see you again Yukito…I'm sorry Syaoran…_

Suddenly, there was a familiar voice.

"Sakura!"

Sakura saw a blurry Syaoran run to her. She saw him fighting against the enemy and he ran off. Sakura slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Syaoran picked up Sakura's almost lifeless body. Tears sparkled in his eyes.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's body on the hospital bed. He was furious. _I could have been there sooner…if it wasn't those thugs…what odd timing…_

**Flashback**

Syaoran was wandering around the streets, wondering where Sakura went. Then, out of nowhere, three men dressed in black jumped out of nowhere.

"You Syaoran Li?" the asked. Syaoran frowned. _How did they know his name? _

"You looking for Miss Sakura Kinomoto?" they asked again. Syaoran stared. _Why would they ask such a question?_

Then two men grabbed Syaoran's arms, one on each side. He tried to make them let go, but they held on. "We think she's in danger," they said, "We think we saw her go that way."

They dragged Syaoran for about ten minutes. Somehow, he felt Sakura was not there. When the men left, he ran back, calling Sakura's name over and over again. He found her, in an alley, cornered by a man, who seemed to be wearing the same things the other three men wore.

_What an odd coincidence…_

**End flashback **

Sakura opened her eyes weakly. Her head was pounding. She saw two pools of chocolate that stared back at her.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, "Where am I? Why am I here? That guy…"

"You almost got robbed, I think. I found you. You're at a local hospital. Don't worry about school. I called the principal and said you had some contagious flu and we both caught it," assured Syaoran.

"That guy who hit me. I swear, he knows me," said Sakura.

"What do you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"He knows me. He knows who I am and how much I have. He's not a random guy," said Sakura, biting her lip.

"Don't worry now. I called the police already. You'll have to be here for a while, I'm afraid. And as long as you're here, I'm here too. And your broken arm broke again, so it's pretty painful. I wish I can take all your pain away…" said Syaoran, looking away.

Sakura looked away as well. She always felt weird when someone seemed too close to her. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's cheek. Sakura squirmed, but she found herself enjoying the coolness of Syaoran's hand.

Then her cell rang. The display said 'Yukito.'

"Pick up for me, Syaoran. Tell him I'm here," said Sakura.

Syaoran felt envy burning in him. Nevertheless, he picked up and explained to Yukito what happened. The moment he did, he regretted it.

"Tsukishiro (A.N-that's Yukito's last name)" is coming now," said Syaoran. He checked his watch. School already ended.

A tiny smile played on Sakura's lips. A slight tinge of red surfaced on Sakura's cheeks. Syaoran felt another pang of jealousy. _Damn it,_ he thought, _what does Sakura see in that Yukito?_

Ten minutes later, Yukito ran in the room. He was out of breath. Sweat dripped down his forehead.

"SAKURA!" he yelled, eyeing Sakura's state in her bed, "I came as fast as I could. What happened to you? I'm calling Touya right away."

Yukito had been good friends with Touya. When Sakura's brother left for Japan, Yukito promised Touya to watch over Sakura like a little sister.

"No!" cried Sakura, "Please. I don't want him to worry."

Yukito sighed, "No. I have to. He told me to watch over you and I'm not doing my duty well. I'll just say you got in a bit of a fight, okay?"

Sakura nodded. Yukito took out his cell and dialed Touya's number. After several rings, Touya's voice was heard on the other line.

"Yukito? Hey, what's up? How's Sakura?" asked Touya.

"Well…she kind of got in a fight. She has a broken arm…"

"WHAT? Let me talk to her right now."

Yukito put the phone by Sakura's ear. She gulped and said, "Hello? Touya?"

"SAKURA! What the heck are you doing? Does your stepfather know about this?"

"Yeah," Sakura lied, knowing very well Haruko wouldn't care if she died by accident, "Don't worry. I'm fine. How's mom?"

"Everything's fine here. We're missing you like crazy. Mom's got a promotion, and school is okay here," said Touya.

Sakura talked to her brother for a while before she hang up.

"Thanks," she said to Yukito. Yukito smiled, and Syaoran frowned.

"Hey, Tsukishiro, don't you have swimming? Shouldn't you go back to the team?" he asked.

"Nope, I cancelled for today."

_Darn_, Syaoran thought. He tried again, "There's still school tomorrow. You should go back home now. Don't worry, I'll be here for Sakura."

Yukito nodded, "Okay. Thanks. See you later Sakura. I'll come and visit again."

Sakura wanted him to stay, but she just said goodbye to him. Syaoran didn't feel as bitter anymore.

"You hungry?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nodded.

"I'll buy you something to eat then," said Syaoran, "Don't go anywhere."

Two minutes after Syaoran left, two other people were at the door. It was Haruko, and his son, Eriol.

Author's Note- a very long chapter, hope you're happy!


	14. Chapter 14:Confessions

: Tell Her She's Amazing

**Summary**: A cold and lonely teenager, Sakura Kinomoto was abused by her stepfather, reducing her to a quiet teen who can't trust. Only the sight of Yukito brought her life, until Syaoran Li came, her whole life gradually changed.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter Fourteen: Confessions**

"What are you doing here?" cried Sakura when Haruko and Eriol entered the room.

"We came to visit you," smirked Eriol. He had an air of menace. Haruko glared at Sakura.

Sakura merely nodded, "As if. What do you want? I suppose you're happy I'm here?"

"Beyond words," said Haruko.

"You evil-," said Sakura, but she never finished her sentence. Haruko marched up to her and slapped her left cheek.

"My son and I have one mission only. To take what you own. I know what you have in your mother's bank account. Only you, your brother, and your mother know the number to get in. Tell me," said Haruko. He looked at Sakura right in the eye so hard, Sakura flinched.

"You're not getting anything," said Sakura coldly, resuming to her former demeanor.

"We will. If we must, we will use force. You do not know the power and value of that object," said Eriol.

"What object?"

"Don't lie to me, Kinomoto," said Haruko, "I want it now."

Sakura was truly confused. What were they talking about? She was about to ask them, until Syaoran came in holding two paper bags.

"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran, surprised at the sight of his friend, Eriol, and Sakura's step father. He squinted his eyes at Haruko. Suddenly, the air was filled with tension and awkwardness.

"We came in at the same time," said Haruko coolly. He turned around and left.

Eriol looked at Syaoran and Sakura.

"Err, just came to visit?" shrugged Eriol. Syaoran raised his eyebrows. Eriol had treated Sakura like no one at school.

"Really?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.

"Well, got to go now, see you later at school, pal," said Eriol and hurried out the room.

"Sakura, why were they here?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura wondered if she should tell Syaoran the truth.

_Yes, he has shown himself as a loyal friend, but I can't trust anyone, people who seem really close to you seem to leave you at the last minute…besides, I don't know the whole truth…_

Sakura said, "Don't know. Don't care. I just want to get out here as fast as possible."

Syaoran felt that Sakura was hiding something from him. He knew he shouldn't try to find out what Sakura had in mind and she would tell him when ready. Instead, he held up two paper bags and smiled, "Well, I got us some dinner."

Sakura grinned weakly. After a while, Sakura asked, "Syaoran, shouldn't you get home soon? Your family might worry."

"Nope, I told them I'm sleeping over at Takashi's," assured Syaoran, "I'm going to stay with you. Even if you object, too bad."

Sakura shrugged, she liked company. Then, a thought occurred to her, "Syaoran…you never told me about your family. Let's hear it. I'm bored in this stupid, white room."

Syaoran shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He mustered a sigh, "Fine. Don't tell anyone this though. Well, my parents are divorced. My dad does business in Hong Kong, and my mother is here in Japan with me. Yeah, just don't tell anyone my parents are divorced?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. Being divorced is nothing compared to me anyway. What's the big deal?"

She saw Syaoran slightly winced. Sakura immediately regretted what she said.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, it's okay. I don't know, people with perfect families used to make fun of me in Hong Kong. That's one of the reasons I moved here. I still talk to my mom and dad though," said Syaoran.

Sakura nodded. She decided not to say anything else.

"You should get some sleep now. I won't go anywhere," said Syaoran, looking at his watch. Sakura felt a leap in her heart. _No one has ever done something like this for me before,_ she thought.

"Umm, thanks Syaoran," said Sakura, and she laid in her bed and turned around so she didn't have to face him.

Syaoran smiled.

For the next five days, Sakura remained the hospital, and so did Syaoran. Nurses came by her room and said, "You've got a wonderful boyfriend."

Sakura and Syaoran blushed at the same time and both had answered, "No, she's not my girlfriend," and "No, he's not my boyfriend." Although Syaoran did not show it, he felt somewhat happy that people thought of him as Sakura's boyfriend.

Soon, Sakura decided it was time to go home and go back to school. After doing filling out their forms at the hospital, Syaoran walked Sakura home, against her wishes. When they reached the front door of her house, Syaoran hesitated, "Should I come in…."

"No. Stay out of this, Syaoran. Thanks for everything. See you," said Sakura firmly and she went in.

The moment Sakura entered her house, Haruko's voice was heard, "Well, look who is back."

"Me," said Sakura, with a touch of sarcasm.

Haruko stepped out of the shadows and slapped Sakura so hard, she fell backwards; her back hit a table. She felt a bruise was already coming. Pain shot up and down her spinal cord. Haruko went upstairs, turned around and said, "I'm not going to pity you. You jumped out of the window on purpose. I'll find your bank stuff later, Sakura. There's trouble coming, watch out for me."

Sakura laid on the floor. She did not cry. She had learned that crying was no use when there was no one to help her. She picked herself up and walked to her room, slightly hunched.

When Sakura returned to school, there were no welcoming parties, no one was smiling or greeting her. Only Syaoran was pleased to see Sakura. (He was scared Sakura had decided not to go school.) Sakura did not care what others thought of her. She sat in her usual spot- at the back of the room. She ignored the people's stares at her cast on her left arm and scratches. She pretended she didn't here students whispering about her.

For the next several days, Yukito came after school to find Sakura to see how she was doing. The senior girls stared in amazement and in anger. Why would anyone as good looking as this Yukito would hang out of Sakura, they thought bitterly.

One day, Yukito came to find Sakura again. He had a job offer for Sakura at his friend's restaurant. Sakura had wanted to look for a job to earn some money and spend time away from home. Syaoran saw them together at the park. He found a spot where he could hear them and see them. Guilt flooded through his body. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, and Sakura would definitely not forgive him if she found out, but jealousy and curiosity overwhelmed Syaoran.

"So, I'm going to tell my friend you're interested. Go to Toki Toki Restaurant tomorrow after school for an interview," said Yukito.

"That's great!" said Sakura. She gave him one those rare smiles.

"Sakura, you should smile more. When you're not smiling, you look like an emotionless rat," teased Yukito.

Sakura blushed madly. Syaoran felt jealous; Sakura had never blushed so much in his presence before.

Sakura said, "Yukito… I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "You're the kindest person I know. I know people think of me as a emotionless, friendless person. But, I do know how to like others. How to love others. The moment I met you to now, I think I kinda love you."

Yukito froze. "Sakura…"

A.N- well, I want more reviews! I hope this chapter is long enough! Thank for your reviews for previous chapters, my fans!


	15. Chapter 15: Emotions Unearthed

Tell Her She's Amazing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura

**A/N**: OMG Sorry T___T I have not updated for a LOOONG time. Here you go for all my readers!!!

Chapter 15: Secrets Revealed

Yukito froze. "Sakura…"

When she looked at Yukito's eyes, eyes filled with friendship and warmth, she instantly knew the answer she wanted was not present in his eyes.

She looked down, and her eyes started to burn. _I haven't cried for years_, she thought, _why now? _But she refused to show her weakness, and said, "I'm just….I wanted to say those words for a long time…You've always been there. You made me feel different. I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying."

Yukito blinked. It was not often he would see Sakura's emotions. "Sakura, I've always seen you as my sister. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, like now. Please don't cry."

"I'm not," Sakura laughed. He brought a finger to her eyes and wiped a dripping tear away.

"Silly girl. Don't worry Sakura; I'll always be here, as your older brother, as your best friend watching over you. Let's get some ice-cream now, shall we?" said Yukito.

Sakura understood and nodded. She put a big smile on her face and nodded.

In the corner where Syaoran was listening, he felt jealousy throbbing through his veins in every inch of his body. He could tell Sakura was heartbroken, and he couldn't do anything about it. The thought of being helpless to her made him angry. Syaoran was stuck in an internal emotional battle of love, jealousy, and fury.

AN: SORRY SHORT CHAPTER! NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG I PROMISE !!!


	16. Chapter 16:Why?

Chapter 16: Why?

**Author's Note: **I found a grave error in Chapter two, and I wrote Sakura's mom died. She is not dead, but she has a sickness and has a prepared will where most items are left to Sakura/Touya, but not Haruko. Find out more in this chapter!

**Author's Note 2:** There were a lot of ambiguities in the previous chapters ___" I haven't updated for so long, almost forgot what I wrote. This chapter will clear most things up (I hope!)

* * *

Syaoran sat in the swings of Penguin Park, waiting for Sakura to go home after her meeting with Yukito. She didn't know that he witnessed the whole confession, and he knew she would be beyond furious. Yet, he felt the need to be there for her. He would provide the shoulder for her to cry on, the sleeves to wipe her tears, the sweater to embrace her loneliness.

When the sun was almost down, Syaoran saw Sakura walking slowly in the direction to her house. When she passed by, she did not notice Syaoran, even though he was standing and his shadow crossed paths with Sakura's. He didn't suppress the urge to cry out her name and he yelled, "SAKURA!"

She looked up. Her emerald eyes were glazed with tears. She stepped back, surprised it was Syaoran.

"What- what are you doing here?" she yelled back. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, trying to hide her emotions.

"Waiting. I'm selling my body."

"You're selling – what?" said Sakura. Her eyes widened in confusion.

Syaoran chuckled, "Yes, and only one person is allowed to buy it. The person is free to cry on me, hit me, and rant to me. I'm a personal stress ball."

_Who's that one person,_ she wondered, _it can't possibly be me, right? _

She smiled softly. "No one in their right mind is going to want you. Have fun waiting for that customer. Later."

She started walking away again, and Syaoran froze. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he wanted: he wanted her to come back.

"Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. She was emotionally tired, and Syaoran started to get on her nerves.

***Flashback* **

She sat across from Yukito at Ice Cream Isle. She slowly ate her chocolate sundae. Instead of the usual chatter between Yukito and her, there was an awkward silence. He tried to initiate a conversation: he mentioned about her swimming, her school life, but Sakura could not look at him in eyes and finish her sentences.

"Sakura…Look at me. We are friends, and we always will be," he said.

She slowly looked up, as if she was afraid of staring at him too long.

"I'm fine," she said, a bit too forcefully. The spoonful of ice cream was hard to swallow. A lump began to form in her throat. Sakura felt her eyes burn with tears again.

"Have you ever noticed that I acted differently towards you?" she blurted out. She had to know. She thought Yukito always sensed her feelings towards him.

"Earlier, maybe yes. But Sakura, Syaoran has always been nice to you too, and I can tell you treat him differently than any other person you know. Besides me and your brother, I can see you see Syaoran differently than other classmates."

Sakura felt a bit of hate towards Syaoran. He was not the topic of this conversation, but Yukito had brought him up. Must he always intrude in her daily life whether or not he was present?

"That's not the point. He's not part of this," she replied.

"Sakura, you are a sister to me, and I think in ways you love me as you love your dad and Touya," Yukito said gently.

***END FLASHBACK* **

She turned around, ready to lash her anger out.

But the moment she turned, Syaoran appeared out of nowhere right behind her and pulled her into an embrace.

It was a moment of silence and peace, with Syaoran's right arm wrapped tightly around Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura felt his heartbeat against her shoulder, his breath on her hair, and her cheeks rubbed against his soft sweater. She felt comfortable and safe, but then she snapped back to reality. She struggled against him, forcing him to let go.

"Why did you do that for??" she yelled. Her face was tinged with blush.

"To comfort you," Syaoran said, looking away.

"Why….Did you find out something?" she said angrily. Syaoran looked away, an aura of guikt hung heavily around him.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! EVER!" Sakura yelled and ran back home.

Suddenly, it started to rain.

Syaoran stood, watching Sakura's back getting smaller and smaller until she was out of distance. He felt a tear roll down his face.

When Sakura arrived home, she was glad to know her stepfather was not there today. She wanted to change out of her soaking clothing, but she didn't. She stood by the phone, anticipating a phone call.

_Please call today, please call today_, she thought. She stared at a white table phone. This was the reason Sakura went home, no matter how badly Haruko treated her. The possibility of her mother calling brought her back home. The moment she heard her mother's voice, Sakura would feel like she was right by her side.

Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, was working as a nurse. She was extremely well loved by many patients. Until one day, Nadeshiko developed liver cancer. She knew she didn't have much time to live, but still worked and poured her heart out to patients. Although weak and fragile, Nadeshiko continued to nurse part time. Seeing others getting better helped her feel stronger.

Sometimes, she would call for several nights in a row. Sakura would patiently listen to her mother's stories at the hospital she was working in. She talked about Touya and his school life. When Nadeshiko questioned Sakura, she convinced her mother that she was pleased with her living conditions. She could not break her mother's heart by telling the true side of her husband. She knew her mother had already written her will and left most of her assets to her and Touya. Haruko agreed that her assets should be invested in her children. However, Haruko did not agree to that inside his heart.

Tonight, there was no phone call from her mother. After an hour, Sakura gave up waiting and changed.

_Should I leave, or stay here for the night_, she wondered, _will mother call later? _

It was already midnight, and Haruko was still not at home. Sakura decided on staying. Her stepfather must have gotten drunk and slept somewhere.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sakura ran over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

*silence*

"Hello? Mother? This is Sakura!"

"Sakura Kinomoto? This is …"

*Click click*

"Miss Kinomoto. This is a call from the Angel Hospital, the one your mother was working in."

"Yes. Wait, why did you say 'was working…?"

Author's Notes: PLEASE REVIEW ! MORE reviews = MORE updates :D


	17. Chapter 17: Action and Reaction

Tell Her She's Amazing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura even though I wish I did.

**Author's Note:** I'm extremely sorry for my long hiatus. I've lost track of many things since university + work has pretty much been the centre of my life. For those who stuck by, I sincerely thank you. I reread my old work to make sure I'm on the right path; I can't believe how poor my writing was! Thank goodness my writing has matured, and I hope you like this chapter and the many more to come.

**Chapter Seventeen: **

"Hello Sakura. We have transferred your mom into intensive care in Pear Hill Hospital. I'm afraid her cancer has involved into something more malignant, and she is under strong doctoral care. She told me not to worry you, but I'm afraid she's at the stage where we think it is best to inform family."

Sakura's hand was shaking as she was holding the phone, and she could barely speak. "I'll be there," she said, with as much force as she could muster.

"Please. We have been trying to contact your brother, but he hasn't responded. If you can, please notify him and your stepfather as well. Your mother would love to see them both."

Sakura agreed and hung up. There was no way she was telling Haruko, the scumbag of a human he is. The last thing she needed was Eriol and Haruko sitting by her mother's dying state, while plotting a way to steal their fortune.

She grabbed her backpack, stuffed some clothes, and headed to the front door. Just as she was about to turn the knob, she heard her stepfather's voice. Not wanting to be found, she opened the cupboard under the stairs and hid inside.

"Guess Sakura isn't here," said another voice, which Sakura identified as Eriol. She heard a sense of relief in his voice though.

"You better not be still attached to her," said her stepfather sharply, "Just because you guys used to be elementary school crushes doesn't mean things are the same now. There are consequences you have to face, son."

"Yes father."

"Enix," said Haruko, make sure the perimeter of the house is surrounded, so no one can come in or out. I have to find that letter before I see Nadeshiko breathe her last breath.

Sakura sat in the cupboard, shaking. What should she do? Her stepfather had his men surrounded her house. What letter is he looking for? If her stepfather is looking everywhere, his discovery of her hiding would be disastrous. She had no choice but to notify someone.

"LI. GET ME OUT OF MY HOUSE. PLEASE," she texted Syaoran.

"I'M SORRY."

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Sakura would hear shuffling and silence, not sure whether where the people in her house was looking at. Syaoran did not reply. He probably hates me now, she though, I only need him during times like this but I don't want his company any other time.

But Syaoran was always there for her.

"Kid, you can't be here! We aren't interested in buying papers today." Sakura heard a bit of commotion coming outside the house.

"Please, I'm raising money for college; please help me and my friends out."

Friends? Sakura didn't want to get more people involved in this situation.

"Just pay him so they can take their gang and get out," another man said.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thud and then fighting.

"SAKURA GET OUT!" yelled Syaoran, hoping she would hear him. She opened the cupboard door a bit but there was a man standing right infront of it, obstructing her path to freedom. She slinked back in her corner, figuring a way to get out safely. She prodded through the old stuff her stepfather threw in the cupboard when they first moved in, hoping to find some sort of weapon. She then saw a briefcase with her real father's label on it. She opened it and saw a black velvet box and a gun. She didn't know why, but she took the black box and stuffed it in her backpack. Then she took the gun and stepped out of the cupboard.

"Get out of my way or I'll blast through your head. Each one of you," said Sakura as she opened the cupboard door. The men outside jumped and raised their hands.

"Now, little Cherry Blossom, no one wants to get hurt. Put that gun down safely and we can all discuss this," said one of Haruko's henchmen.

"No, why don't you get out of my way and we can all discuss this. No one wants to get hurt, right?" said Sakura angrily.

Her stepfather stepped out of the shadows, "Sakura, put the gun down. Are you off to see your dying mother now? We have people taking care of that."

"I know what you're looking for," Sakura suddenly lied, "And I can help you. Just tell your men to stop fighting my friends."

Haruko got interested. His eyebrows scrunched. "Okay, Menki, tell them to stop the fighting outside and bring them in."

They all came in- half of them were bleeding, holding their shoulders. Syaoran had a bloody forehead and his clothes were dirty.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" he yelled and jumped by her side.

"I got this Syaoran."

"Calling him Syaoran now, eh?" said Eriol as he stepped by Haruko's side.

"So where is it?" said Haruko.

Sakura reached in her bag and brought out the black velvet box. She hasn't opened it yet, and had no clue what was inside, but she knew her stepfather does.

"What's in here?" said Sakura.

"Stuff that's too important for your undeveloped mind," said Haruko, "Hand it over and we can all disband safely."

"Don't give it," whispered Syaoran in Sakura's ear, "When I say three, grab my hand."

"What are you telling her, you bastard?" said Eriol. He came over and slapped Syaoran.

"Eriol! Is this how we treat our guests? Whatever you are planning, it won't work," mocked Haruko, "Give me the box. Don't you want to know why your mother chose me, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, "What?"

"Yes, there's a whole web of stories, why don't we sit down nicely and chat?"

"Don't listen to him," said Syaoran.

"C'mon, daughter. You always wanted to know," smiled Haruko mischievously.

"THREE!" yelled Syaoran. He grabbed Sakura's hand and threw a bunch of things that erupted with smoke in the air. He took out a sword and kicked open the front door and ran with Sakura. Sakura felt a sharp stab in the side of her abdomen. A car was waiting outside and they jumped in.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" yelled Sakura, "And how did you get a sword?"

"Those were smoke and pepper concealed bombs. The moment they hit they break when they hit the surface, the open up and spray it strongly. My father used to make weapons for the Japanese military government. And this sword was a birthday present. Don't worry, this is my father's security car and he is taking us to a safe place. You're bleeding."

Sakura looked to her left where she felt the stab. "I think one of the men got a good shot."

She put her hand on her wound. The black velvet case was still on the floor of the car.

She picked it up. She knew she had to see her mother before her stepfather got there. "I have to go to the hospital."

"I know, we have to take a look at you. "

"No, to Pear Hill. It's in the outskirts of the city. My mom's dying and I need to see her. I have to get there before my stepfather does. Please Syaoran, please take me there. I need answers. I need to see her," she said and looked at him straight in the eye. A single drop of tear rolled out of her beautiful emerald eyes. What once used to be fire and strength in her eyes were replaced by empty sadness.

"Okay. Yong-Chi, please take us to Pear Hill. As fast as possible," said Syaoran over an intercom.

"Yes master. That will take two hours, so please be patient. "

Sakura pulled her cell phone out and dialed her brother.

"Touya! Touya!" she yelled, "Please call me! We have to go to Pear Hill hospital to find mother!"

"He didn't answer, when I dialed it flew to his voicemail," Sakura bit her upper lip. Touya always answered when she called.

"Sakura, be patient. I have a first aid kit, let me bandage up your wound before you lose any more blood."

He took out a box and cut a long piece of bandage tape. He dabbed some ointment on to prevent infection. Sakura's face winced in pain.

"Come here." He pulled her into his embrace and let her head rest on his chest. He knew she had a rough week, and he was all she had. He was happy she came to him at time of danger.

"Thank you, Syaoran."

"It'll be okay. I promise, no matter what, I'll be here to defend whatever's coming at you. Even if you don't tell me anything, I'll always be here."

Author's Note: I hoped you like this chapter, please review/comment! Chapter 18 coming up soon!


	18. Chapter 18: A Warm Embrace

**Chapter 18: Warm Embrace**

As they around the corner, almost at the hospital, Sakura's phone rang. It was Touya.

"Touya, where have you been? Mother…," faltered Sakura.

"I know. Listen Sakura, I'm there already, but you can't come," said Touya firmly. Although Sakura could not see her brother right now, she could hear the hurt and restraint in his voice.

"Why? I'm almost there, tell Mother I'm on my way," said Sakura. There was no way Touya was going to talk her out of this.

"Listen, Sakura. It's for the best. I swear I won't let anything happen to her, but you can't come right now. I've moved her out of the room. Haruko is in the hospital and he cannot find us. Please Sakura, go somewhere safe and wait for my call. Don't do anything rash."

And with that, Touya cut her off, without letting Sakura a chance to say anything more. Syaoran saw her eyes go limp. He reached out to her hand, "Is everything all right?"

"We need to turn back. My brother says we can't go, or I'll drag you all into danger," said Sakura, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying, "Turn back."

Syaoran ordered his driver to turn back. He wanted to ask Sakura what happened, how can he help- but Sakura's body looked so fragile, as if she uttered one more thing she would completely fall apart. During the ride, Sakura did not say anything, and eventually fell asleep. Syaoran put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in his shoulders, her head leaning on his chest. He saw Sakura subconsciously shuffling to make herself comfortable on him.

When they were back in the city, Sakura was still not awake. Syaoran was wondering where she should go. Home? A hotel? Or, his house? Syaoran wondered if she would be furious to go his house, but decided his place was the best. When they arrived at Syaoran's residence, he shook her gently, "Wake up, Sakura."

Sakura didn't wake up. Her body temperature was rising, and Syaoran noticed some blood stains on his shirt. Her wound had opened up again. Syaoran quickly lifted Sakura up and brought her in his home. He laid her down on a guest bed. He brought some towels to soak up Sakura's wounds. He bandaged her wounds, and put two tablets in her mouth to help her fever. Syaoran periodically checked up on Sakura through the night.

Around 2:30 am, Sakura's eyelids started to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes. Everything looked slightly fuzzy, slightly tilted. Her eyes met two puddles of concerned brown eyes.

"You're finally awake," said Syaoran. His voice was full of relief.

"Syaoran? Where am I?" Sakura said, feeling a bit confused.

"You're at my place, you have been unconscious all night. Had me worried there," said Syaoran, flattening Sakura's bangs.

"Did you sleep?" questioned Sakura.

"No, how can I be at peace when you aren't?" asked Syaoran, smiling.

"You should get some rest. Your body was damaged today too," said Sakura.

"Oi, don't worry about me. It should be the other way around," said Syaoran.

"Did my cellphone ring?" asked Sakura. Syaoran shook his head.

"No news is good news though, right?" asked Syaoran. Sakura's eyes showed that she didn't agree.

She started sneezing. Syaoran grabbed her hand, and put it up to his cheek. "You're still cold," he said.

Sakura blushed slightly. It's been a while since they had a conversation without arguing, and she felt slightly awkward. For some reason, she didn't want to pull away from his grasp.

"You're so warm," she said absent-mindedly. Syaoran, without thinking, he laid down on Sakura's mat, holding her in an embrace. He wanted to keep her warm forever.

A/N: Sorry short chapter! Next one will be longer!


	19. Chapter 19: Pink and Bows

**Chapter 19: Pink and Bows **

**A/N:** I know I've been posting irregularly, so I am going to make an effort to send out my chapters quicker for all you to enjoy. Thanks for sticking by! This is sort of a filler chapter for Sakura to start developing feelings for Syaoran.

By midday afternoon, Sakura woke up, and found Syaoran right beside her. She scrambled up, "What are you doing right beside me?"

Syaoran opened one eye, and then the other. "You dragged me in."

"I would never," stated Sakura. She attempted to push him off the mat, but she winced in pain from her injury. Syaoran automatically held her for support.

"I'm fine," she said, but didn't push Syaoran away any further.

"Sakura, can you please tell me everything?" said Syaoran. He wanted to know, he wanted to be there and prevent any more bad occurrences happening to her, "I'm already a part of this, so you might as well fill me in. Your brother hasn't called you yet, and I don't think we should go anywhere until we know our next step."

"Why are you helping me, Syaoran Li?" asked Sakura. Her eyes burned with half sadness, half fury. Letting people in has always been hard, and many had given up. Syaoran was the only one who continued to be persistent.

He looked away, unsure which answer to choose from his pool of reasons. Because he saw her as a precious friend? Because she looked like she needed a smile? Or because he was falling for her.

"It doesn't matter why, they only thing that matters is that I am," said Syaoran and hugged Sakura. Sakura's lip quivered. Kindness used to feel so foreign, she thought.

"It wasn't always like this," said Sakura softly, "I did use to like Eriol, and I thought he liked me. But it was all a lie. His family was in debt, and his father stole my mother's heart, as Eriol stole mine. But that was several years ago. And my mother has been ill, and no one is there to take care of her, except for Touya and me."

"My mother collects artifacts of great value; they remind her of our father. He was an archaeologist and he loved discovery. That black case, there must be something valuable in it. I can't open it but Eriol's family wants to steal it and everyone else. No one will get in their way. Including you." said Sakura.

"He beats me," said Sakura, feeling the old bruises on her arm, "He uses force to get answers from me. He needs money, desperately. But I don't know why."

Syaoran tightened his embrace on Sakura. He said in her ear, "He will never touch you again, as long as I'm here."

Slowly, Sakura put her arms around Syaoran's waist.

"Thanks," she said. It was one of her most sincere 'thanks' she has ever given.

"Well, there's no use sitting around right now, I'm sure your brother will call soon. He's going to be furious if you aren't well taken care of" smiled Syaoran, "I think we should get you fed, and get your wounds clean!"

Syaoran went into his room to get some clean clothes. He was going to grab a clean T-shirt, and then he saw the big pink bag in the corner of his closet.

*flashback*

Syaoran was walking around the shopping district, wondering if he should buy Sakura anything while she was sick in the hospital. He came across a very pink boutique. The mannequins that were on display wore very feminine clothing- pink blouses with bows, lace skirts, ruffled tops, and floral cardigans. He tried to imagine Sakura wearing it, and laughed a little to himself, since she would never wear anything like that.

A sales associate walked outside, "Hello there. Are you looking for something for your girlfriend?"

Syaoran blushed, "Uhhh, just a friend."

The lady smiled, "Don't worry. I know what you mean. Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Um, no. She doesn't wear anything like this actually, but it would be fun to give her clothes like this," said Syaoran.

"Of course! Girls love receiving presents like this! You chose the perfect place! I can recommend you some pieces she may like!"

After an hour later, Syaoran walked out with a bag consisting of- a dress, a pair of pink heels with gold buckles, a blouse with a perfect bow tie, and a pleated skirt with a lace trim. He chuckled to himself.

While Syaoran was on the way to deliver it to Sakura, he felt suddenly shy and put the bag in his closet, thinking he will give it to her another day.

*end flashback*

He brought the bag to Sakura's room.

"What do you think of this?" he asked and poured the contents onto the floor.

"And you think I will wear any of this?" said Sakura, "When did you get this? Are you a cross dresser, Syaraon?"

"No! I bought this for you…a while ago," said Syaoran.

"Is this a joke to torture me?"

"No!"

"Then I'm not touching that pink trash," said Sakura.

"Well you can wear this or my boxers," said Syaoran.

"Why do you have weird stuff like that? Tell me!" demanded Sakura

"It was a joke okay? I bought this ages ago and," trailed Syaoran, "I want to see you in it. Okay? Looking bright and cheerful."

"So you think I look dark and moody all the time?" said Sakura, "I rather wear a paper bag then, sorry what I wear isn't good enough for you."

Syaoran was groaning inside, he knew he said the wrong thing and didn't mean it.

"I mean, Sakura, I saw these and thought of you. I think, you deserve something new, something to make you happy," said Syaoran.

"I really don't want to wear your boxers…" said Sakura. She sighed_. I have to wear this, this is so embarrassing_, she thought.

After Sakura changed her bandages, she slipped into the new clothes. She decided to wear the blouse and the skirt. _There's no way I'm going into a dress,_ she thought. She looked at the mirror. She was a bit shocked at the appearance. When she was at home, she was always sad and alone. Syaoran gave her colour, which was something she lacked.

He was waiting for her in the kitchen, with food prepared. She was a bit embarrassed to go downstairs, but she was hungry. Sakura, who was still suffering a bit of pain, was pacing back and forth on the stairs, holding the railing, wondering what Syaoran would think about her outfit.

"Oh hello, Miss Kinomoto," said Yong- Chi, the servant, "Master Syaoran is waiting for you."

Sakura gave a weak smile and went to find Syaoran. When he saw her outfit, his face turned red and he automatically uttered, "You look amazing."

Sakura, taken aback from the compliment, didn't know how to react.

"Are you a pervert? How do you know my size so well?" retorted Sakura.

Syaoran laughed and pointed at the food he made- spaghetti with alfredo sauce and basil chicken. He jumped to her side to help her sit. She winced at the stabbing pains on her side.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Syaoran. Then he wanted to smack himself for asking such a stupid question. People don't heal their injuries overnight.

Sakura turned to face Syaoran. He noticed her eyes were different this time; they were filled with sincerity and gratitude. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her pupils were dilated.

"Thank you, for everything," said Sakura.

Syaoran, staring at the face of a beautiful Sakura, leaned down and kissed her forehead.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this!


	20. Chapter 20: What Thoughts Lead to

**Chapter 20: What Thoughts Lead to **

**A/N:** Hey guys, thanks for the feedback so far! I know some of you are happy I'm still telling this story and I'm glad I am too! It's great reading comments from fans, old and new, and I would love to read more! They give me encouragement and I get even more eager to put up the next chapter!

_Oh my god_, thought Syaoran.

His lips, planted on Sakura's smooth forehead; he didn't know why he did it at that time, but he wanted to. Sakura, facing down, paused. Typically, she would be against anything like this, unless it was Yukito back when she was in love with him, but then he had already rejected her feelings. Sakura wanted to move, every nerve ending in her body was telling her to back off, but her heart was saying something different this time.

Syaoran removed his lips from Sakura's forehead and she looked up at his face. Sakura was blushing. That was a rare sight to see. Syaoran's heart was delighted with glee and thought she looked even better with her cheeks flushed. It was if all the lights were flickering on in a place that was absent with sunshine.

Sakura wanted to say something, but before she can utter a single word, she choked on her own saliva and started a coughing fit. Syaoran quickly brought over a cup of water and Sakura drained the cup. Then she worked towards the meal Syaoran made and ate it so fast, she might as well have inhaled it. Syaoran wasn't even a quarter done of his meal, and Sakura was finished. She mumbled, "Thanks," stumbled a bit (Syaoran stood up to help her) but Sakura managed to leave the kitchen and went back to her room.

"I really can't deal with these kind of emotions," she said to herself. She laid on her mat, exhausted and exasperated. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. She wanted to call Touya. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number, praying he will pick up. It rang once, twice, and twenty seconds later, there was still no one on the other line. She threw her cellphone on the floor and it bounced twice.

"Sakura? It's me Syaoran, can I come in?" asked Syaoran as he knocked on the door.

"I suppose," said Sakura.

"Hi."

"I don't do friendly greetings," stated Sakura.

"I'm sorry for earlier," said Syaoran.

"For what?"

"You know what," said Syaoran. _She's toying with me_, he thought!

"I don't remember you doing anything that needed apologizing, Syaoran. In the last 24 hours, you were there as much as a person could ever be," said Sakura. _Whoa, stop yourself from speaking_, she thought. Normally, her thoughts wouldn't pour out that easily. Her thoughts were supposed to be ice, not water.

"Oh," said a pleased Syaoran.

"Don't get used to it," retorted Sakura.

"Unless you want to apologize for these unfashionable clothes," she continued, tugging at the bow on the blouse, "I feel like a cosplayer."

"No, I'm not apologizing for that," smiled Syaoran. _So she did like the kiss,_ he thought to himself. He could be dancing and jumping with glee, except his happiness was so miniscule in the complicated situation they were in.

"I'm not paying you back for these atrocious clothes," said Sakura, "You can have them back when I get my real clothes."

"It's a gift, they're yours."

A gift! Sakura can't remember the last time someone gave her a gift. Unable to handle such kindness, she preferred to reply in an obnoxious manner.

"Since they're mine, I'll burn them sometime," she said.

"No you won't," said Syaoran.

It's true she won't, but it would be fun to stir the benefit of the doubt. She shrugged, as if she was challenging him to show that she would burn the clothes.

"Don't you have to go to school? I need someone to take notes," said Sakura.

"I can call in sick so I can stay in with you," said Syaoran, "I don't want to leave you behind, even if you're at my place. I want to be able to be by your side in an instant when anything happens."

Sakura grumbled. She wanted to secretly take a taxi to the hospital, but Syaoran probably would not agree to her rash plan.

"What did you like about Yukito," asked Syaoran. He suddenly wanted to know why she was so drawn to Yukito, but had kept her distance with Syaoran, who tried and tried again to be there constantly for her.

"He's not nosy like you," said Sakura, "Stop getting personal."

Syaoran sighed- he thought he would qualify to know more of Sakura now. He would just have to try harder to break down her walls. Part of him was still jealous, but part of him was gloating. Sakura didn't back away from his forehead kiss. He was determined to make his place in her world. He was Syaoran Li, after all, giving up is not part of his mantra.

"It wasn't…suffocating," said Sakura.

_Am I suffocating_, Syaoran thought.

"He was just there when I was a moody person. He takes the same bus as me. One day, he saw me at the bus stop crying, and he stopped to help me. Up until that point, besides my brother, no one ever cared about my feelings," said Sakura. She couldn't stop talking. Sakura went through so many emotions in the past twenty four hours, talking about something different was relaxing, even if it was Syaoran who consistently chose to plaster himself to her side.

"He cared about my day, he cared about my life. He wasn't someone I was scared of," continued Sakura. Her eyes started to twinkle with tears, "I had no confidant. He never knew about my stepfather though."

"Every time I saw the sparkle in his eyes, I had hoped that someone out there would actually look out for me. I fell for him the moment he handed me a handkerchief when I was crying. He said it was his favourite one, but it should be safe kept for someone who needs it more. Now… I guess you saw how things ended off. Whatever."

Syaoran didn't know what to say. Jealous? Yes he was, indeed, very jealous.

"Then you came along."

Sakura's green eyes met Syaoran, and once again, they held the same sincerity.

"Thought you were going to ruin my life. And now I'm trapped here, wearing pink clothes that you bought," laughed Sakura.

Laughter, something he haven't heard from Sakura for a while. It was such a beautiful sound. A loose strand of her auburn hair fell across her face, and he tucked it behind her ear.

"Sakura, I want to tell you something," said Syaoran, he was going to do it, he was going to tell her how he feels, and that there is hope in the world that someone would always be there for her.

"I am fall-"

Sakura's cellphone rang. She leapt to it. She answered breathlessly, "Hello?"

Her face darkened.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Hope to see some comments!


	21. Chapter 21: Promised Trust

**Chapter 21: Promised Trust **

**A/N: **Thanksfor all the great feedback I received in my last chapter. You have no idea how much it means to me! I get so excited every time I see an email from . It's readers who make the story alive, not the writer (aka me!) Because you helped make my story alive, here's the next chappie for you!

"Mother?" Sakura whispered on the phone. Syaoran watched Sakura press the phone into her ear. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sakura said, "Wait for me. I'll be there, for sure. Please."

More talking.

"Okay" said Sakura and she hung up.

Syaoran's heart shattered to see Sakura looking so beautifully sad, yet he is powerless to do anything to heal her situation. His confession- well that would have to come later.

"Sakura, please tell me what's wrong," he said. He pulled her into his embrace once again, and put one of his hands on her back, imagining he could suck out all the sadness living in Sakura's soul.

"They're…they're," stuttered Sakura, "They're safe. But my brother was in an accident. But they're safe. I don't think my mother is doing as well. They're hidden at a safe house right now, and I have to get there."

"Tell me where and I'll get you there," said Syaoran. Wherever she was going to go, he will take her there, and he will come along too; because protecting her is his responsibility.

Sakura's eyes flashed. She stuttered, "It's um…Clow Reed's house."

Syaoran was a bit taken aback, "THE Clow Reed? The artist?"

Clow Reed was a famous artist, whose paintings were well known throughout Japan. His masterpieces were found in several museums, and some of his artworks were purchased by politicians and celebrities.

"Yeah. That guy," said Sakura. She knew that name sounded familiar.

"I'll give you the address when you're in the car. I need to go to the washroom before we go," said Sakura, "Wait here for me!"

She left the room and walked to the washroom. She went inside, and locked the door.

She sighed. She felt a little bad for Syaoran, because he trusted Sakura too much, to the point of naivety. She opened the window and looked down.

"Dang, that's a bit high," she thought. There was a pole on the wall outside, so Sakura gingerly stepped out of the window and tried to grasp to the poll. She felt herself slipping, and she flung her body around the pole and slid down. She landed quickly and painfully on the ground. She probably had around a `Syaoran involved with any more dangerous situations, let alone what she was going to face now. She ran from Syaoran's house until she spotted a taxi. She hopped in and gave directions to the taxi- her own house address.

In the taxi, Sakura was about to reach into her pocket for her cell phone, but it wasn't there. She had left it in the room. Syaoran was going to find her missing anytime soon…

*back at Li Residence*

_Why is she taking so long_, Syaoran thought impatiently. He left the guest room and went to the washroom and knocked on the door.

"Sakura? Are you okay? We should go soon," said Syaoran.

No response. He tried again. Then he started banging on the door. Then he focused all his strength on his right leg and kicked the door and it sprung open. Instead of finding Sakura, Syaoran, in his horror, found an open window where Sakura had jumped through.

He swore silently to himself and ran out of the house, trying to see Sakura was lingering around. He panicked. He has no idea where she is now. _Does she even know Clow Reed_, he thought?

He tried calling her, and it picked up.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Syaoran.

"Master Li? Miss Kinomoto had left her phone in the room," said Syaoran's butler. Syaoran ran back into the house and grabbed Sakura's cell phone. From the phone, he checked the last person who called her. It was Touya.

Holding his breath, Syaoran dialed her brother.

"Sakura?" a voice was heard on the other side. But her brother's voice was panting, as if he was in pain.

"Sakura is coming, but she had left her phone with me. Can you please tell me where you are? She might be in danger! She's coming to look for you on your own!"

"Who the heck are you?" Touya hissed, "Why do you have my sister's phone?"

"I'm Sakura's friend. Please, believe me! She left my house and her wounds aren't finished healing, and she's coming to you!" said Syaoran exasperatedly.

"Wait..are you Syaoran?"

Syaoran was a bit surprised. How would Sakura's brother know about him? He would have to ask him or Sakura later, if they're both safe.

"Yes! Please tell me where you are!" said Syaoran desperately.

"We are at home, Sakura's home."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Syaoran hung up, and ordered his butler to drive him to Sakura's as fast as possible.

**back at Kinomoto's residence**

Sakura bursted in her house.

"Touya?" she cried out.

"Sakura," said a weak voice. Touya limped to Sakura. His left leg was bleeding, and his face bruised.

"We have to get you to the hospital," said Sakura, "Where's Mother?"

"Sleeping…" said Touya, "She's not looking well. We don't know how long we have here. Haruko may be able to find us."

"What happened?" demanded Sakura. Her face was being stained with tears.

"Don't cry, Sakura," Touya said, and hugged her, "You have that black box you found here right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Keep it safe. Here's the key to it," said Touya, and put a necklace with a key around Sakura's neck.

"You have to keep that away from Haruko. Promise me, Sakura, keep it safe," said Touya.

"I promise. What is it? And I want to see Mother, and Touya, you have to get help" said Sakura.

Touya ignored her question, but complied to her request. He and Sakura headed upstairs, and her mother was lying in Sakura's bed.

"Mother!" yelled Sakura and hugged her. Sakura's mother was laying in bed. Her dark eyes looked like they were drained from her life. Her limbs looked weak, like a tree branch that has been damaged by extreme weather. Even her hair, fell lifelessly over her pillow.

"Sakura," she said, and hugged her daughter.

"You got skinnier," said Nadeshiko (Sakura's mother's name.)

"I have to get Touya and you to somewhere safe," said Sakura.

"No, your stepfather won't find us here. He won't think that we would run back to this old place," she reassured Sakura.

"Don't worry about us, Sakura;" said Touya, "We were so worried the whole time you were here."

She shook her head.

"I'm fine… what happened?" said Sakura.

"He found us in the hospital. He wanted the artifacts. He and his men tried to come after us, but I asked one of the doctors to hide Mother first, and ran out as a decoy. They caught up to me, and did a bit of damage I guess," said Touya, "But we're fine now."

"How did he know…" asked Sakura.

"We don't know that yet," said Touya.

**downstairs in Sakura's house**

Syaoran finally reached Sakura's house. He paced back and forth, unsure what to do. Why did Sakura run away? He was furious of course, but he wanted to see Sakura so badly. He rang the doorbell.

"What?" exclaimed Sakura when she heard the doorbell, "Did they find us?"

"Oh no no, your friend Syaoran called earlier," said Touya.

"How did he call..I left my phone at his house," said Sakura, "Crap! Why did you tell him where I was?"

"He's worried, Sakura, I couldn't say no. You need more people like that."

"I thought you hate people like that."

"I did," said Touya, ruffling Sakura's hair, "But since I'm not here often, I am glad someone here cares for you too."

"I can't get Syaoran involved," said Sakura, "He doesn't know anything. I'm not answering the door."

"I'm glad my beautiful Sakura here has charmed someone," smiled Nadeshiko, "I want to meet him."

Sakura sighed, and went downstairs and opened the door.

Syaoran angrily pulled Sakura in his arms.

"What the heck were you thinking?"

"Come in quickly and close the door," yelled Sakura, yanking Syaoran inside the house and locking the door, "No one can know we are in here."

"Why did you leave? I thought something had happened, thank goodness I called your brother!"

"I needed a talk, Syaoran, where you weren't five feet away from me," said Sakura.

"You're still injured!" said Syaoran angrily. Why doesn't she understand that he vowed to stay by her side.

"SAKURA!"

Touya's voiced thundered down to Sakura's. She ran up, grasping the railing, as her injury started to inflict pain upon Sakura again. Syaoran followed closely behind. When Sakura went into her room, Nadeshiko was coughing violently. Blood splattered over her dress.

"I don't have long, my cherry blossom," said her mother.

"No!" cried Sakura, "I haven't seen you for so long, don't leave me now."

Sakura cried between sobs, "Please mother, we will get you help right now."

"Don't! You will draw more attention, which is what I don't want," said Nadeshiko, wiping Sakura's tears with her sleeve, "And you must be Sakura's friend," she said, nodding at Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kinomoto."

Despite her cough worsening, she smiled at Syaoran, "Take care of her please."

"Mother, hang in there, please," said Touya. Tears also trickled down his face, and slid off his strong, angular jawline.

"I'm glad to have you children beside me," said Nadeshiko, "It's time to meet your father again. Touya, take care of Sakura, be the best older brother you can be. Please don't blame your father for this, he's gone."

Sakura's tears became a waterfall that flowed quickly from her emerald eyes.

"Forgive him, I know you have been holding it as a grudge for a while, even though he's gone. It's not his fault he was in the Mafia," said Nadeshiko.

Syaoran instantly went numb. Sakura's father was affiliated with the Mafia?

"MOTHER!" exclaimed Sakura horrifically. Syaoran is too far into this now.

"Cherry blossom, you have to let people know the real you to be sure they will protect you," said Nadeshiko, "And by looking at Syaoran, I have to say he must have put up a lot from you already."

"Mrs. Kinomoto, I will protect Sakura, no matter what," he said firmly.

Sakura's mother smiled at him.

Suddenly, she had another coughing fit. One hand covered her mouth, the other hand gripped Sakura's hand so hard, and she punctured Sakura's skin. Sakura was unfazed to the scratches and cried harder.

Between gasping breaths, Nadeshiko looked at her two children. "Touya, Sakura, I love you..."

With one last violent shudder, Nadeshiko's hand was limp and her eyes closed, as if she fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura continued sobbing; Touya pulled Sakura in his body and they both knelt beside their mother, crying.

Syaoran just stood there, stunned at everything he just witnessed in the past hour. The pain he saw in Sakura's eyes broke his heart, and he could not do anything to heal that pain.

"I can call my driver and get you all out of here," he finally said, "We can bring your mom to another hospital. I know the doctor well and he can…"

_Certify her? Put her in a room of ice? _Syaoran didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"Sakura, we should leave now," said Touya softly, "And follow Syaoran?"

"I don't want to go," cried Sakura. She didn't want to believe what just happened.

"We have to," said Touya. He pulled Sakura up. A sharp pain from her wound travelled up to her head and she suddenly fainted.

"SAKURA!" yelled Touya, and caught her from falling. Touya then went down one knee; his left leg was weak.

"I'll carry her," said Syaoran, and lifted her up.

"Is your car outside?" asked Touya.

"No, I told him to drive away, but I can call him and my driver will come," said Syaoran. Syaoran dialed Yong-Chi's phone number and told him to drive to Sakura's house right away.

When he arrived, Syaoran gingerly placed Sakura in the seat, and helped Touya carry Nadeshiko. Once they were all in, Syaoran ordered the driver, "Li Medical Clinic."

Syaoran felt awkward in the car. He was seated all the way on the left, with Sakura's head resting on his lap. Touya was on the right, still carrying his mother. His eyebrows were furrowed, his lips formed a grim line.

"My father runs many medical clinics, mostly in Hong Kong, but he has a branch here in Japan," said Syaoran, "I know the doctor, and he can make sure your mother will rest in peace."

"Thank you, Li. You have shown yourself to be furiously loyal to Sakura," said Touya, "I am forever in your debt for this."

"It's nothing," said Syaoran.

"You must really love her, don't you?" said Touya, glancing at the unconscious Sakura.

_Love?_ Were Syaoran's feelings so deep for her?

"I…I guess...I never thought about it," said Syaoran.

"I trust you to treat Sakura well. No matter where she came from," said Touya sternly.

"Of course," said Syaoran.

Touya nodded. He knew what he wanted to know. They continued the rest of the car ride in silence. When they reached the clinic, Doctor Senko arranged preparations for Sakura's mother immediately. Sakura and Touya were given beds in separate rooms to get their injuries treated. Syaoran sat by Sakura's bed waiting for her to awake.

He held onto her hand.

"Sakura…you can't hear me right now, but if you can, please wake up. Every time I see you like this, my heart breaks a little more. Like…if you keep putting nails in a fence, and even when you take the nails out, the holes are still here. Now, my heart is full of those holes. Every time you leave, run away, and get hurt, I feel like you nailed my heart."

**A/N:** Long chapter for you all! Let me know what you think!

Note – I don't really know the procedures in handling someone who passed away, so I improv-ed it here in my story. And the mafia that Sakura's dad is in is related to artifact smuggling. Anyway, I'm not going to let Sakura fall in love with Syaoran so quickly yet, because I like to take things like this slowly. She just confessed to Yukito not too long ago! Let Sakura x Syaoran's relationship squirm a bit- there will be much more trials later on! **Please review, review and review! **


	22. Chapter 22: The Knight or the Prince

**Chapter 22: The Knight or the Prince**

A/N: Sorry guys, some of you may have gotten an update on a previous chapter, because I had to edit something. Sorry if you guys were disappointed I didn't load a new chapter. To make it up, here's chapter 22, fresh, and ready!

_Such warmness…_

Sakura stirred in her sleep, and she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. Syaoran was sleeping beside her, his hand in hers.

It was warm- but it wasn't warm from Syaoran's body temperature, Sakura felt its warmth radiating from Syaoran's heart. She wanted to hold on to it, but she really didn't want to drag Syaoran in her life any much deeper. She tried to wiggle her fingers out of Syaoran's tight, protective clutch.

"Sakura? You're awake, thank goodness," said Syaoran, who woke up from the movement. His hand was still holding on to hers.

"Umm," she mumbled, looking away and biting her lip.

"Oh, sorry," said Syaoran sadly, and let go of Sakura's hand.

"Where's Touya?"

"He's in the other room. He's probably awake. You've been out cold for a while."

"Where's my mother?"

"I have arranged things, I know the doctor who works here and he and I will arrange everything," said Syaoran.

"It's okay, you don't need to," said Sakura, "Me and Touya can handle it."

"Sakura, let me d-"

"You've done enough, Syaoran. Whatever you have heard before, none of that involves you, okay?"

"I can't Sakura, I'm too involved."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but decided to stop trying, at the moment. She tried to get up from her bed.

"Where are you going?" said Syaoran, alarmed.

"Going to see my brother," said Sakura, as she slowly hopped down.

"He's in the room, on the left, beside you."

*In Touya's room*

"Touya," she cried, and hugged him.

He was sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Sakura, you're awake," he said.

"I want to go," said Sakura.

"Where's Syaoran," asked Touya.

"He's in my room being annoying."

"He's done a lot for you," said Touya affectionately.

"Why is he still hanging around?" said Sakura, "We are going to get him in trouble, and I don't want to be responsible for anything."

_Does she not see it,_ wondered Touya, _well she will have to figure it out herself, why Syaoran chooses to stand by Sakura's side. _

"Sakura, we can't just cut him off like that, just let him do what he wants," said Touya.

"I want to go," said Sakura.

"We will, okay? As soon as your injuries are healed, we are going to find a new home for mom, okay?"

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears at the thought.

"I'm going to rest now, okay? You should too," said _Touya, and I need to decide what to do now, Haruko doesn't know we are here…_

"And Sakura..give him a break," Touya said to Sakura's back.

When Sakura went back into her room, she found Syaoran asleep again. He was sitting crumpled in his chair; his arms sprawled on the bed and his head laying on it. Not wanting to wake him up, she curled up on a couch that was sitting across from the bed.

"Why didn't he just sleep here," she muttered, well aware that Syaoran had sat in the chair because he would be beside her.

Sakura stared at the pillow on the couch, unable to fall asleep. So much has happened, and her emotions felt lost. Syaoran now knew her father was involved in a Mafia artifact ring, her mother passed away, and she was lying, injured, on a couch of a clinic of Syaoran's friends.

_He's done so much for me, and I just shun him each time, _she thought, _but I can't just be nice all of a sudden, it's not my style. _

She didn't know how to thank him; a she had a bit of pride in her to say the words to him. She sighed, and turned around, and stared at Syaoran. He was sleeping soundly. Sakura smiled, because without him, everything could have been so much worse.

She got up from the couch, and limped over to the bed. She pulled the blanket from the bed and slowly draped it over Syaoran. She limped back to the couch, but tripped on her hospital slippers, and she went crashing on the floor.

"Ow ow ow," cried Sakura.

"Sakura" Syaoran immediately woke up when he heard Sakura's blunder. He was puzzled for a moment at the blanket around him, and he turned around and saw Sakura sprawled over the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Sakura.

"You could've gone back on the bed!" exclaimed Syaoran as he went over to help Sakura up. He gingerly picked her up and slowly put her down on her bed.

Sakura stared at Syaoran's face. His messy brown hair had grown longer, and had fallen in between his eyes. His chocolate coloured eyes were garnished with dark shadows underneath them.

"You need some rest," said Sakura.

"You don't have to worry about me, okay?" said Syaoran.

"You should stop worrying about me all the time. Seriously." said Sakura, "I can take care of myself too. I've been doing that for a while, you know."

"You couldn't even walk over to the couch without hurting yourself," said Syaoran, "You always run away and say you don't let me in, but I'm too involved now, Sakura. Stop deciding everything by yourself. You have to think about your brother too! So if you just use that smart head of yours and think about it, I actually do-"

Two arms wrapped around his neck, and Syaoran instantly stopped talking. Sakura's head was resting where his heart was beating.

"I know- okay? Thanks," said Sakura.

Syaoran, too stunned to speak, put his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura leaned her head back and faced Syaoran.

"Go get some rest okay?" smiled Sakura. Her emerald eyes glittered, and Syaoran's hear palpitated. He nodded awkwardly, while his arms were still around Sakura.

"if you go get some sleep, I will too," said Sakura, and she lifted her pinky, "Pinky promise? My mother and I used to do that."

Sakura giggled, and Syaoran linked his pinky finger around Sakura's.

Few days later, Syaoran went to pick Sakura up from the clinic. Sakura and her brother's injuries were recovering, and they were free to leave. Syaoran wanted to invite them to stay over at his house for the time being. While Sakura was packing her things, Touya and Syaoran were waiting at the reception.

"Li, thank you for all your kind generosity, but we do not want to intrude in your household. Also, please pay for our bill, I can pay for it," said Touya.

"No, please, stay. It's much safer- and I want to watch over Sakura," said Syaoran, "And this is my father's business, it will be free for you and Sakura."

Touya hesitated, but money was short at the moment, and he didn't want to worry Sakura. "Thank you, Li-kun. But do not worry about us staying, I have an apartment too," said Touya, "Sakura and I will be safe now."

Syaoran knew that there was no reason for having Sakura staying over at his house. He sighed, "Okay. Can I have your address, we can drive you over? I also called my classmate, and Eriol and your stepfather are currently in Europe. I checked that information and they are overseas, probably involved in some other business."

Touya nodded, "Thank you. Sakura and I owe our lives to you."

When Sakura joined them, Touya explained the situation to them. They hopped in Syaoran's car and his driver drove them to Touya's apartment. When she got off his car, Sakura turned around, and waved goodbye to Syaoran. She mouthed, "See you at school tomorrow."

It was the first time Sakura have been to school for a week and a half. People whispered and gossiped, and Sakura ignored everyone again. She was back to her old self.

"Sakura!" greeted Syaoran when he saw her.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He sighed, knowing that she was back to her old self.

"Class! I would like to introduce a new transfer student. He will be studying here in the remainder of the term here, so he will be graduating high school with all of you," said the teacher, "This is Jirou, from France!"

The girls in the class laughed with glee when the new student walked in. His eyes were twinkling blue, like a sapphire. He had fair brown hair and an illuminating smile. He looked old for his age.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Jirou, and I'm half French, half Japanese!" said Jirou. All the girls eyeballed him, and he smiled back. He was used to this kind of attention.

Sakura was the only one who didn't bat an eyelid at him. Jirou beamed at Sakura even more. All the girls gave Sakura angry stares. Syaoran gave Jirou an angry stare.

At the end of the day, Sakura was waiting for Touya to pick her up. Syaoran waited with her.

"You know, you can go home," said Sakura, "I don't want people to think we're friends."

"And you know, I'm staying."

Finally, Touya appeared.

"Did you meet the new transfer student?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes-wait how did you know?" asked Sakura, "He looked familiar…"

"Jirou! He is one of father's old friend's son. You played with him when you were around five, before…" said Touya. He was going to before their father died, but he stopped.

"Okay...why is he here?" said Sakura, "And I thought he was older?"

"He called me last night. He wanted to ask how everything was going, and I updated him. So he sent his son over to help us, watch over us. He's a good friend, Sakura."

"Doesn't he have anything better to do?" asked Sakura, "Shouldn't he be finding a real job?"

"As a matter of fact, he's a police in training. You never know when Haruko might come," said Touya.

"I can help, "said Touya, annoyingly. This Jirou didn't seem like good news to him.

"I invited him over for dinner tonight. Syaoran, you can come too. We can go over to the apartment right now," said Touya.

Sakura grumbled as she followed Touya, and Syaoran followed her. When they arrived at the apartment, Touya began cooking dinner, while Sakura unpacked her bag.

"How's your injuries?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm walking, I'm talking," said Sakura, "I recovered or I wouldn't be at school."

"So who's this Jirou?" questioned Syaoran. He felt a tinge of jealousy. Jirou was incredibly good looking, and he knew Sakura for a long time.

"You heard my brother. I barely remember him," said Sakura, "And he's stupid for following me around school like a puppy."

The doorbell rang. Sakura muttered, "I bet he's here."

Touya opened the door and welcomed Jirou in. He had a bouquet of flowers.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. Touya yelled Sakura to come to the front door, and Syaoran followed suit.

"This is for you," said Jirou and handed the flowers to Sakura.

"Thanks, but I'm allergic," said Sakura. She took the flowers and gave them to Touya. Touya laughed and said to Jirou, "Make yourself at home."

Jirou turned to Syaoran, "You must be Syaoran Li. I heard a lot about you from Touya. You have been most useful. Now that I'm here, you can relax your job a bit."

Syaoran gritted his teeth in fury. Sakura ignored Jirou, "Let's finish our homework, Syaoran."

"Oh, let me join too," said Jirou.

"You are older than us, you can do this stuff yourself," retorted Sakura, and she grabbed Syaoran's arm (to his surprise) and dragged him into her room.

After a while of doing their homework, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm sneaking out."

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Syaoran.

"Well you can stay and eat, Syaoran, but I'm out of here. I don't need some witness protection program in my house. "

Sakura went to the door and yelled over to Touya, "I'm getting some drinks, Touya! I'm sure Jirou is thirsty!"

"I'll come with you," said Jirou.

"No, Syaoran is," said Sakura, and glanced at Syaoran who was putting on his shoes.

"Very well, call if anything happens."

Sakura shrugged and left with Syaoran.

When they were outside Sakura stretched her arms and took a breath of fresh air, "Hmm, where should I go? You could go back home you know," she said over to Syaoran. It was around 8pm now, and the streets were quiet and empty.

"I'm not," said Syaoran, "Stop trying to get rid of me, will you?"

She was so confusing, he thought. He felt a bit hurt that Sakura seemed to forget the moments they had shared when she was in the clinic.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't deal with all of this."

Syaoran smiled sadly at her, "It's okay."

Suddenly, two masked men appeared in front of them. Sakura's heart sank, had Haruko found them already?

"Drop your wallets, phones, and no one would get hurt," said one of the men. Sakura and Syaoran slowly dropped their belongings on the ground and slowly stepped back.

Sakura felt a bit relieved that these were robbers, but not Haruko's men. One of the men lunged at Sakura, and grabbed her by the neck. "You look familiar, and beautiful I might add."

"LET GO!" yelled Syaoran and flew a kick at the robber's head.

The two men then ran at full speed at Syaoran and tackled him down. He fell down and felt stabbing pains as the two men started kicking and punching Syaoran's body. Sakura saw Syaoran's limp body and ran over and shielded Syaoran.

"Just take our stuff," cried Sakura. One of the men had kicked Sakura in the waist where she was previously injured. Blood started to stain her white t shirt.

"HEY!" yelled another voice. It was Jirou. He swiftly knocked the men out and had both of them lying on the floor. Two policemen were on the scene in a flash.

"Are these the two men, sir?" asked the police.

"Yes, I called you earlier about this," said Jirou.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" asked Sakura.

He rubbed his arms and legs, "I'm okay… a bit woozy, Sakura you're bleeding!"

"It's fine! They hit you really hard, I should take you to the hospital," said Sakura. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. She was in Jirou's arms.

"Both of you should go for a quick check up. I called Touya, and he's on the way here. Sakura, you're bleeding. Stop trying to writhe out of my arms. Remember when I said I was your prince when we were children? I still can be," said Jirou.

Syaoran, on the ground, had his mouth opened. He looked worriedly at Sakura as he anticipated her response.

"I don't do fairytales," said Sakura.

Touya ran over to Sakura. He was panting when he reached her, "What were you guys doing? You are going to the hospital right now. Sakura, can you stop making me worry for a day. Thanks Jirou, I can take care of my sister from here. Grab Syaoran please," instructed Touya as he took Sakura in his arms.

Jirou went to hold Syaoran, and he refused his help. "I can get up myself," he said stubbornly.

In the hospital, Syaoran suffered minor injuries, cuts, and bruises. He would have to stay overnight. After getting her wound bandaged, Sakura went to find Syaoran. Her brother went to the reception to check Syaoran in the hospital. Jirou was waiting outside the curtain while Sakura was getting her wounds treated.

"You're good to go," said the nurse. Sakura opened the curtain and Jirou had a look of relief.

"You're okay!" he said.

"Of course," said Sakura, "Thanks for helping us back there."

Jirou smiled, "Anything for you, Sakura."

"If it wasn't for you, Syaoran would've been in more pain. I'm going to find him now, so you can go find my brother," said Sakura and left Jirou standing there.

Sakura found Syaoran sitting on his bed. She peeked in, "Hey, you okay?"

Syaoran smiled, "Never better!"

Sakura smiled sadly, "You're always involved in something around me, Syaoran. This is why I treat you the way you see at school, I don't want random people to get hurt because I'm around. And trust me, people get hurt when I'm around."

"It's not your fault," said Syaoran, "And you should never, ever act as my human shield, okay?"

"Whatever," said Sakura, "Well at least Jirou came on time."

"Where is he?" asked Syaoran.

"I told him to go away," said Sakura, "He's seriously plastered to me, it's annoying."

"So… you had a prince all along, eh?" joked Syoran, but inside he wanted to know if there was anything between Jirou and Sakura.

"Are you serious? I was probably five when I said something stupid like that, and my vocabulary was extremely limited. I could've said you were my knight too," said Sakura and she rolled her eyes.

Syaoran felt a bit happier, and the knot inside his heart had unraveled.

"Syaoran- I don't think we should hang around together anymore," said Sakura, looking away, "I know you want to be there, but I don't deserve it. I really don't have anything to give to you in return."

A little bubble of anger boiled inside Syaoran. He didn't do anything because he wanted something back, unless it was her feelings. He did not want to be seen that way at all!

"You think I'm doing this so I can ask you for favours?" demanded Syaoran.

"No!" exclaimed Sakura, "Just that, I'm nothing but trouble and I won't bring any good to you. Why bother?"

"Why bother, Sakura? Because when I was a kid, my parents spoiled me so lavishly, that I didn't have to worry about a thing in the world. When I met you, I wanted to care for you, and take care of you. When you were injured and sick, I feel like you nailed my heart."

_Nails in the heart, where have I heard that before_, she thought_, I think I heard someone talking to me when I was unconscious before. _

"Sakura- I want to watch over you and make sure no one else will harm you, no matter what complicated background you have. Because, I have fallen for you. So if you want me to be your knight, then I will."

A/N: Sooo tired after writing this; it's now 1:30 am. So please show your love through reviews :D I'll try to update faster!


	23. Chapter 23: The Gamble

**Chapter 23: The Gamble **

Sakura blinked and her mouth was hanging slightly open. _Syaoran definitely had his head kicked too hard, _she thought. Her brain was telling her to reject him, to say no, but her heart was tugging inside, it was saying the opposite things as her brain. Syaoran's face was painted with a soft expression, and his eyes were full of longing. Her heart tugged at the sight of his face, he looked like a little puppy, asking for some love from the owner. But Syaoran was no puppy, he was a great human, one of the best Sakura had ever met. But, the people close to her seemed to always drift away.

_But you liked Yukito_, a little voice yelled insider her, but he wasn't there when she most needed comfort, another voice fought back. The conversation war inside Sakura's head was getting frustrating, and she didn't want to be silent for so long, while Syaoran was looking at her like that. She didn't want to say no, but she didn't want to say yes. She had grown familiar to Syaoran's presence, as much as she liked to deny it. But to plunge even further in their relationship, would that be a recipe for disaster? She didn't want to hurt him, physically or emotionally. What was more important? Syaoran's life or Syaoran's heart?

"Sakura?"

Syaoran's voiced echoed in her head.

"Did you get kicked so hard in the head that you forgot what I said earlier," snapped Sakura, "I don't do fairytales. Go back to bed."

"It's not a fairytale if it's true," said Syaoran, "Listen, Sakura, please..."

"Syaoran, this is not the right time, go back to bed," argued Sakura.

"Only if you stay with me," said Syaoran. _Technically she didn't reject me_, he thought_. Not the right time, was I not romantic enough? _Syaoran really hoped Sakura would've returned his feelings, but it didn't seem that she resented them, at the very least. He observed his surroundings- maybe it wasn't the greatest timing where he was lying on a hospital bed. Didn't he just show a sign of weakness, being rescued by that Jirou guy after all? Maybe she thought he was weak and couldn't protect her?

"Fine."

She sat down beside Syaoran's beside, awkwardly. He kept looking at Sakura. Sakura looked right back into him. When _did I start worrying so much about him_, she thought. It felt odd that her feelings were slowly pouring out, like a volcano that's about to erupt. She stared at this boy, who has been by her side consistently for months. He used to be so annoying, so ignorant, so persistent. She felt guilty, dragging him through everything. She didn't enjoy people finding different sides to her, but Syaoran was bringing her different personalities out, like a magician that keeps pulling rabbits out of a hat.

And why won't Syaoran just go to sleep already?

"The thought of going to bed means going to sleep, which means closing your eyes and not looking at me," said Sakura.

"I don't think you're weak by the way," added Sakura, "If that's what you thought."

Syaoran relaxed. He should have had more faith in Sakura.

"I can't sleep when you're with me," said Syaoran.

"Okay…you told me to stay and now you can't sleep," said Sakura, "I'll go now. Jirou is out there anyway."

Syaoran's eyes flashed at the mention of Jirou's name. _Hah_, Sakura thought.

"No, I meant…I meant that I can't sleep when I rather lay my eyes on you," said Syaoran, whose cheeks were getting red.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'll sleep on that couch over there okay? And I'll turn my back around so you can sleep. There's nothing interesting about my back anyway."

"Is your waist okay?" asked Syaoran. Sakura got hurt too, because she was protecting him.

"It's fine."

"Don't get hurt anymore for me, okay?"

"Dude, go to sleep."

Sakura walked to the couch, laid down, and closed her eyes. Soon, she heard Syaoran's light breathing, which was a sign that Syaoran had fallen asleep. She rose up to the couch and left Syaoran's room to find Touya and Jirou. They were heading in Sakura's direction, presumably to find Syaoran.

"Sakura! You and that kid okay?" said Touya worriedly.

"Of course," said Sakura, "Is it okay if I sleep here overnight? I want to keep an eye on Syaoran."

Touya frowned, "No. I don't want to leave you alone here. There's security and people aren't after Syaoran, they're after us."

"But those thieves back there weren't after either of us!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I don't care," said Touya, "You aren't sitting around here being bait. I think you should come home with me right now. You aren't in the greatest shape either, you know."

"Kinomoto Touya, just because you are older doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," scoffed Sakura, "I'm staying here, and unless you kidnap me back home, I'm not going anywhere. You know what, if you were ever hurt and sick, I would stay by you. If you don't want me near you, then I'll go home right now."

Touya sighed in defeat. Sakura had a fierce tone in her voice. He could tell that Sakura was warming up to Syaoran, and fast.

"Fine. But if anything happens, me and Jirou are a phone call away. I will bring you a change of clothes though, you need it. Jirou, want to stay here and watch Sakura?"

"No," said Sakura while Jirou said, "Yes."

She glared at him, and Jirou sighed. Sakura wasn't an easy person to get through, and he felt slightly jealous at Syaoran. After all, it was Jirou who met Sakura when they were children. It was Sakura who made him smile his first smile. It was Sakura who asked him to be her knight. It was Sakura to console him when his mother died. After Sakura's father was in an accident and they moved, Sakura was no longer the happy child he used to know. Jirou knew that old Sakura was in there, but only Syaoran was able to draw that Sakura out.

Touya was frustrated, but he let Sakura win. Jirou didn't seem very happy though. Touya knew that Jirou had feelings for Sakura as well, but Syaoran had made his sister happier in ways that her own brother couldn't have. With that, he had to be thankful.

Sakura nodded happily. _Why am I so happy all of a sudden,_ thought Sakura_, admit it, Syaoran is getting to you. You have feelings for him. You won't reply back to him, but your actions speak louder than words. Stop being so stubborn, Sakura!_

Sakura was once again in Syaoran's room. She sat in the chair beside him. She ruffled his messy hair and smiled. If only Syaoran knew how much Sakura actually appreciated him, but she was too shy and too proud to say. She walked to the window that was across the bed and looked outside. The moon was shining. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow moving amongst the flowery bushes lining the hospital path. Sakura was looking wildly down from the third floor. Then she saw it. A man with binoculars was staring at the room she was in. She cursed under her breath, "Did they find us here?"

Then, she saw the man motioning Sakura to come down. As if, thought Sakura. Then she saw the man take out a gun.

Sakura dashed down.

Scrambling amongst the bushes, Sakura could not find the man, even though she was standing where she was. All of a sudden, a hand clamped around her mouth and the person dragged Sakura inside a car. She struggled against the attacker, but he had a strong grip.

"Shut up, Sakura!"

It was Eriol.

"Eriol…. Why isn't it you," spat Sakura, "Let me out of here. Touya knows I was in Syaoran's room, and he's coming back."

"Where is it."

"Where is what?"

"That black box?"

"Like I'd tell you anything."

"Sakura, if I don't get answers, my father will take it out on me," said Eriol, "I never wanted to be so harsh, but I don't want to be beaten too. You know how it is living with him."

"Eriol, even if you kill me now, I won't say anything."

"I can't kill you, my father needs you alive," said Eriol, "But if you don't tell me, I have to show him that I tried."

"How are you going to do that?" said Sakura, "Shoot me?"

"That gun was a fake, just to lure you out here. I'm not going to shoot in a hospital, are you stupid?" said Eriol, "I'm going to have to do this."

A forceful kick landed on Sakura's rib and she fell on the car seat. She groaned in pain.

"Will you tell me now?" asked Eriol. Sakura shook her head. Eriol continue to beat Sakura with his bare fists. Sakura took it all, and continued to refuse to surrender the location of the object that her mother had tried so hard to protect.

"I think that's enough, father will at least not punish me," said Eriol, "I am leaving back to Europe, and he will find another way, Sakura. Try and stay alive. And if you tell anyone it was me, I will make sure your boyfriend is number one on our hit list."

Eriol then snapped a picture of a battered Sakura, and pushed her on the sidewalk. He then called the hospital, "Hi, I'm near the hospital in the Lily Pavilion, and there's an injured girl here."

Eriol then drove away, and left a half alive Sakura on the ground.

_Pounding headache…._

_My fingers feel really heavy…._

_Do I even have feet…._

_What are those stars…._

_Syaoran…._

"Syaoran!" cried Sakura and her eyes opened. He was there in an instant. Touya was standing beside him, and looking extremely angry. Sakura had never seen Touya so angry. Jirou and a policeman was also there.

Touya wanted to beat himself up, he really did. He wanted to hurt himself as much as Sakura got injured, so he knew how she felt. Why did he agree to let Sakura stay to look after the Syaoran kid, if only he dragged her home, nothing would have happened!

"SAKURA. Who did this to you?" demanded Touya, "Sakura, why were you outside?"

"Tou-Touya. Where am I?" said Sakura hazily.

"At the hospital. The nurses found you outside, beaten and injured," said Syaoran. He was angry too. If Sakura didn't want to keep him company, she wouldn't look like she was on a deathbed. His fists were gripped into fists, not even a steel pick could break his hands apart. Fury throbbed through his veins.

Sakura's thoughts started to become a bit sharper, and she remembered the words of Eriol. What would happen if she ratted Eriol out? What would happen?

"Who did this?" said Syaoran, "I will kill him myself."

"I don't remember," said Sakura, "My head hurts."

"You have a mild concussion," said Touya, "Sakura. Why were you out?"

Touya was not going to let this go easily. Sakura drew her breathe, and scrunched her face, as if she was trying to recall something. Then she breathed out and shook her head.

"Miss, if you aren't feeling well, I will come back tomorrow and you can let me know the details?" the policeman finally spoke up.

Sakura nodded and the policeman left. Sakura focused her attention on Syaoran.

"Aren't you still hurt?" asked Sakura.

"Not as bad as you," said Syaoran.

"Sakura. Do. Not. Ever. Go. Out. Alone. For the last time, for the sake of me," said Touya, "Mother told me to take care of you and I will."

"I'm sorry, Touya," croaked Sakura, and a tear fell from her emerald green eye.

"I'm going to go and grab you some toiletries," said Touya, "Syaoran, you should get some rest. Jirou, will you watch Sakura?"

He knew that Syaoran's heart was with Sakura, but Jirou could provide the protection that Sakura needed. Both Syaoran and Sakura were hurt, and Jirou can make sure that they were safer.

Sakura wanted to protest, but the glare Touya gave her made her back down. She had just gotten herself in a lot of trouble, and the last thing she wanted to do was add any more burden to Touya's worries. When Touya left, Jirou stood awkwardly with Sakura and Syaoran.

"Look Jirou, you can stay, but, can you give us some privacy? For….half an hour?" she asked.

Jirou didn't want to, but he nodded and left the room.

Once the room was only occupied by Sakura and Syaoran, he stood up and faced Sakura. He looked even angrier than before. He looked seething.

"Sakura, you made me worry, again," said Syaoran.

"I'm sorry," said Sakura timidly, "I thought you might have been in danger-never mind."

"What?" said Syaoran, "What danger? What happened? Why would I be in danger?"

Sakura shook her head and denied that she remembered anything. Some parts of her memory was actually still a blur, so she wasn't totally lying.

"You know you have a mild concussion, two broken ribs, three broken fingers, a broken toe, and a sprained ankle," said Syaoran.

"Oh," said Sakura.

"I almost died worrying about you," said Syaoran.

"You're such a drama queen," muttered Sakura. Syaoran grasped Sakura's hand, the one that wasn't injured.

"I'm holding this, and sleeping on this chair. And I'm not letting go," said Syaoran.

"You're injured too, get back to your bed, and Jirou is going to be here" said Sakura.

"Some random person won't stop me," said Syaoran.

"Kinda awkward, don't you think," sighed Sakura.

"You didn't deny me, so you're letting me hold your hand then?" said Syaoran.

"As long as you stop talking while I go to sleep," said Sakura. Syaoran smiled.

"You don't have anything to say to me?" asked Syaoran quizzically.

"Go away or shut up," said Sakura. No, she wasn't going to say she liked Syaoran.

When Sakura woke up, all she felt was pain. She started to scream. She writhed about with her fists clenched. Her forehead rolled with sweat. She didn't want to breathe, because her lungs hurt from the broken ribs. She didn't want to think; her head felt like it got rolled over by a truck.

She opened her eyes, but it wasn't Syaoran standing here. It was Jirou.

"It…hurts," she breathed rapidly. Her joints felt like they were fire, and her head felt like it split in half.

"I'll call the nurse for painkillers," and Jirou pushed the button rapidly.

"Hang on Sakura, hang on!" yelled Jirou. He held onto her shoulders. Her eyes widened in pain, and tears were rolling on her delicate cheek. Syaoran just rushed in, and saw Jirou holding Sakura. Suddenly, the nurse bustled in and injected a dose of morphine in Sakura's arm. She started to relax a bit and breathe at a normal pace. The flaming pain had subsided, and now Sakura just ached.

"Sakura," said Syaoran breathlessly, as he came across between Jirou and Sakura.

"I'm fine," she gasped.

Syaoran wanted to berate himself for not being the one to help Sakura. But when Jirou came back last night, he knew that he couldn't just hold Sakura's hand while Jirou was sitting there. He was going tell the nurses that Syaoran was also a hospital patient and they would've dragged Syaoran back to his room.

"I can take it from here," said Jirou to Syaoran.

"Jirou, can you get me some breakfast then?" said Sakura, "Please? I want some…hmm..waffles. The food here at the hospital sucks. Or could you get Touya to cook me something and bring it here?"

Jirou opened his mouth, wanting to refuse because he did not want to leave Sakura with Syaoran. But Sakura has never requested anything from him before, so he went.

"Now that he's gone," said Sakura, "Such an eyesore."

She glanced at Syaoran, who was fuming. If steam could come out of Syaoran's ears, it would. He was angry, that at this moment, he wasn't the one most fit to be with Sakura. Seeing her screech and writhe in pain like that, he felt his heart being slowly picked away.

"Don't get hurt again," said Syaoran.

"Only if you are by my side," mumbled Sakura.

"What?" he gasped at her response. Did he hear the right words?

"Yeah, you heard right," said Sakura, rolling her eyes. She figured it out. When she woke up in pain, she wanted Syaoran beside her. Not only did her body hurt, her heart had ached. She never liked listening to that organ, but for once, it seemed to direct her to the right path. She took a gamble, she wanted Syaoran's heart, but she will for sure protect his life too, although he may not know it. By getting injured, she paid the price to prevent Syaoran from getting harmed. Returning his feelings?

The cost to see his face was priceless.

A/N: What do you think? I love reading reviews, so hoping to see some more ^_^ I actually have some new ideas for my next story, ahhh I don't know what to do with so many thoughts at once. I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
